


Nothing as it Seemed

by moguri96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, jeongmo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguri96/pseuds/moguri96
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon was paid to protect rising idol, Hirai Momo of TWICE. But, falling for her was not in the contract.





	1. Good Girls Go Bad.

“ **HIRAI MOMO MARRY ME!** ” ... “ **MOMO I LOVE YOU!** ” ... “ **MOMO KAWAI!** ” ... “ **FOREVER MOMO!** ” ... “ **NOTICE ME SENPAI!** ”

 

Constant screaming in Jeongyeon’s ears as she passed by the crowd wanting to catch a glimpse of the ever rising idol, Hirai Momo of the group TWICE. Momo’s known for her killer dancing moves, her perfect proportions, her kind attitude, and her blinding smile. Her fans can’t get enough of her, Jeongyeon has had enough of her fans though. Currently, TWICE is to attend the end of the year awards, KBS Gayo awards. Momo, Mina, and Sana left to Japan for a visit and now are back in Korea. Jeongyeon was assigned to Momo. They arrive at Incheon airport to be greeted by a sea of her adoring fans. Momo, the ever grateful idol, waves and smiled to each and everyone waiting for her. Jeongyeon tried to protect her the best of her ability, but her fans has always been respectful to her. Momo's bodyguard didn't need to worry too much.

 

Jeongyeon worked for Momo a year ago as her personal bodyguard, each member had one. She’s worked mostly with elites in the business industry in Korea and she’s never worked with anyone in the entertainment business. When she first landed the job it was nerve wracking. She had an image of escorting a diva, having to bend on their every ridiculous whim. But Hirai Momo was way out of Jeongyeon’s expectations, she was worse than a diva, she was a big aloof baby.  _Pabo_  was Jeongyeon's nickname for Momo for the longest time. Always loosing stuff, going off to places she doens't even know where, and tripping without cause, it's stupid silly things that make Jeongyeon's blood boil.

 

Hirai Momo finished posing for her fans and waited for the car. Jeongyeon stood close to her, hands clasp behind her back, stoic and unmoving. “Did you know there’s picture of you smiling at me blowing up the search charts?” Jeongyeon was shocked, Momo chuckled, “judging by your reaction guess not … a fan site caught you giving your ever  _dreamy_ lopsided smile. And they can’t get enough of you. Told you you’ve got a killer smile.” Momo leaned away making their conversation inconspicuous as possible. Her fan's can be a little crazy, they've already established a ship name for both of them, Jeongmo. They loved how caring Jeongyeon is to their idol, always putting her comfort first over anything else. Plus it helped Jeongyeon image looked very dashing in her tailor black suit and tie. Her brown hair always short, such a girl crush. 

 

Jeongyeon’s heart beats a little faster from the compliment. Hirai Momo is dangerous, only Jeongyeon knows how dangerous she really is. The image of a good and cute high pitched voice girl gone when both of them are close.

 

###

 

Momo plops down on the comfy bed of the hotel. “Finally. Rest.” Momo closes her eyes and get comfortable with the fluffy white hotel pillows she grown to love. She loved not having a roommate, she gets the queen size bed all to herself.

 

Jeongyeon watched her as she relaxed. She arranged the suitcases in the room for Momo. There was only two of them left in the room, the rest of TWICE was either in their own rooms or left to go grab dinner. “Well I’ll be right outside if you need me, Ms. Hirai.”

 

Momo snapped her eyes open and scurried off the bed towards the retreating Jeongyeon. She slammed the door shut, “wouldn’t it be  _better_ if you stand guard  _i_ _nside_ the room,  **Yoo Jeongyeon**?” each sylable of Jeongyeon’s name came out slurrtier the closer she got to the bodyguard’s face.

 

Jeongyeon debated to argue with the idol, it's too risky for both of them to be fooling around right now, when tomorrow Momo has to look pristine for the awards or not her members might notice something, or worst the company. But, like always, she kept quiet and turned around. She stood stoic in front of the door, inside the room. She watched Momo smirked at her, satisfied by the bodyguard’s actions.

 

Momo looked Jeongyeon up and down. Hirai Momo is dangerous, but her fans doesn't know that.

 

Momo played with Jeongyeon’s tie, “if it weren’t for blabbering driver being a fan I would’ve devoured you in the car. You just look so delightable with a tie.”

 

“You do realize I wear this  _every day_  since we’ve met?” Jeongyeon quirked an eyebrow at Momo, she doesn't know if she being serious because the idol can be a little aloof, and that frustrated the bodyguard. 

 

“I do! … but it doesn’t mean I didn’t want to each time.” Momo step closer, she starts pulling the tie loose. “You know,” Momo starts pushing her body close to Jeongyeon’s and played with the bodyguard's jacket lapels, “I  **hated** your guts when we first met-”

 

“The feelings mutual.” Jeongyeon cut the idol off. Jeongyeon was still confused how the hell that the hair-pulling idol became her girlfriend.

 

Momo gave the tiniest of smile, “-you hated me? I  _never_ noticed.” Momo teased, the two's relationship had a rocky start, cat and mouse, but they guess opposites attract, “-before you  _rudely_ interrupted me, I was saying, I never knew how big of a heart you have Jeongyeon-” Momo looked up to her bodyguard and gave her a loving smile. That's one of the reason why Momo fell hard for Yoo Jeongyeon, and other aspects of the bodyguard she loved.

 

Jeongyeon returned the smile, but she noticed the mischievous gleam in Momo’s eyes. ' _oh shit',_ Jeongyeon thought.

 

“... And the fact that how  _good_ you are with _your tongue_  and  _fingers_  ... is a  **BIG** bonus.” Momo pulled Jeongyeon’s tie crashing their lips.

 

Jeongyeon gasp in surprise, but her body moved in instinct, her hand perfectly placed on the idol’s backside, pulling her closer. Momo wrapped her hands and played with Jeongyeon’s nape. Jeongyeon doesn't protest too much, the fact she's still on the clock or that most of the idol are under the same roof as them, didn't bother Jeongyeon one bit as soon as the bodyguard felt the idol's tongue running around in her mouth. Their relationship is forbidden, since Momo has a 3 year ban of dating, but the idol didn't care, Momo couldn't let Jeongyeon slip away from her again. 

 

Jeongyeon surprised Momo by cupping her ass and squeezing hard, making Momo moan into Jeongyeon's mouth. Momo loved it when Jeongyeon gets  _overprotective_. Jeongyeon bent her knees and lifted the idol to bed, without breaking their kiss. Momo fell back down on bed, her black hair laid messy on the white sheets, she looked up to the bruised lip Jeongyeon. Both we're trying to catch their breath. Their kiss always leaves them breathless.

 

Jeongyeon untied her tie, “I hate your new choeregraphy you do with that  _ **boy**_ , he gets too close during practice.” Jeongyeon's voice was filled with such venom when recalling of the a special stage Momo was going to perform in the near future. She saw how the boy jumped for joy when he found out, his partner was the one and only Hirai Momo.

 

Momo sits up, kneeling in front of Jeongyeon, “oh … is my Jeongie  _jealous_?” 

 

Jeongyeon smirked, “I’m going to make sure,” Jeongyeon lined up her tie with Momo’s eyes, “every time he touches you,” she tied a tight knot at the back of her head, and leans close to her ears, “I’m all you think of.” She licks Momo’s ears, making the idol shiver in anticipation. Momo will  _definately_  remember Jeongyeon during her performance, she just hopes she doesn't get too hot and bothered during it, just like she is currently.

 

Jeongyeon leans back and admired the idol, Momo was always stunningly gorgeous and currently is at Jeongyeon’s will. Jeongyeon lightly pushes Momo back to lie down, Momo complies. Momo’s hand gripped the sheets so tightly it left her knuckles white. Jeongyeon just smiles, how much this idol people wished to have a piece of was all hers.

 

Momo hearing heightens, she heard rustling of jacket falling on the floor, she bites her lips wonder what Jeongyeon has in-store for their long night of love making.

 

“ **Itadakimasu**.”  Jeongyeon hovers above Momo, she starts peppering the idol’s neck with kisses, making sure not to leave a mark where her clothes can’t hide. Not a lot of space to work with when Momo’s stylist always put her in so little clothing, neck, stomach, chest, is a no hickey zone. Momo gasp when she felt Jeongyeon tongue running down her neck to the valley of her breast. She felt Jeongyeon’s hand grab the hem of her shirt and pulled up, leaving her black lace bra in the open, “you look beautiful love.” Jeongyeon teased Momo's nipples through the fabric, Momo grabs a handful of Jeongyeon's hair, pushing her mouth closer. Jeongyeon can feel Momo's heartbeat loudly in her chest. 

 

“I wish I could see you t- ohh~” Jeongyeon interrupted Momo by rubbing her clothed clit with her thighs. Momo moaned. Jeongyeon watched Momo squirm.

 

“Sorry love, didn’t catch that.” Jeongyeon lightly touches Momo’s body all around, it drove Momo crazy. She felt so loved and dominated by her knight in shining armor. Momo loved every single bit of it.

 

“Jeongie~ … stop teasing me. You're killing me.” Momo rubs her thighs together, to get some kind of friction going. She wished Jeongyeon would just get on with whatever she's planning, but she knows, she's not getting it any time soon. Jeongyeon likes to enjoy when they have time on their side. So does Momo, but currently she's sexually frustrated.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t indulged Momo in her request, instead she went slower. Jeongyeon unclipped Momo’s pants and zipper, she kissed just on top of her core. She held Momo’s hands as Momo lifted herself off the bed, hoping Jeongyeon would get the message. “Patience love. You’ll get your reward.” Jeongyeon rested her head on Momo's waist, lighting drawing circles just above her hip bone. She loved Momo with all her heart.

 

With one swift motion, Momo’s pants followed Jeongyeon’s jacket on the floor. Revealing matching black lace panties, “did you plan this out Momo?” Jeongyeon sees fresh bruises on Momo's legs from her vigirous dance training, Momo worked hardest in trying to improve on her dancing skills. Sometimes she just doens't know when to stop, it breaks Jeongyeon heart. She kissed each and every bruise hoping it would go away soon.

 

“I would be lying if I didn’t.”

 

Hirai Momo is a dangerous woman.

 

Jeongyeon couldn’t wait any longer, she kneeled in front of the bed and pulled Momo to the edge.  Jeongyeon starts by kissing her milky white strong legs, moans can be heard from Momo’s mouth. Jeongyeon’s hands massages her breast, making Momo crazy.

 

“Jeongie please …"

 

“Since you asked so nicely …”

 

Jeongyeon ripped Momo’s panties and dove in. Momo’s pussy so wet and eager for Jeongyeon’s mouth. Momo moaned loudly from the first contact. Jeongyeon worshiped Momo’s drench pussy, her tongue alternate from penetrating her to sucking her throbbing clit. Momo bit her hand to prevent moaning so loud but she can’t bite too hard. From behind the blindfold, she’s seeing stars. Jeongyeon was very good with finding the right rhythm and pressure.  

 

Momo pushed herself further in Jeongyeon’s mouth, she grabbed a fist full of Jeongyeon hair and pulled her in. “I- I’m so closee.” Jeongyeon obliged, she’ll do anything to please her girlfriend. Jeongyeon’s hand held Momo’s hips down to the bed. She felt Momo’s walls closing in and legs squeezing her head, “oh~ baby ri- right there! Don’t Stop!” Momo’s toes curled and Jeongyeon felt a current release into her mouth, she gladly welcome it, lapping every last drop. Jeongyeon kept sucking even though Momo was so sensitive. It drove Momo to her second ... third orgasm, by the forth Momo told Jeongyeon, with her broken voice, to stop. She keeps laughing, feeling every fiber of her being so sensitive. 

 

Momo goes slack, her body all sweaty and exshauted, she still feels the effects of her orgasms. Everytime Jeongyeon hands brush up against her, she would shrudder and laugh. Suddenly, the room was too bright, she sees Jeongyeon’s hair all messy and a loving smile on her face. Momo felt her throat dry, she felt it was too much effort to talk. Momo held out her hand for her girlfriend to join her in bed.

 

Jeongyeon leaned down and gave Momo a passionate kiss, “maybe I should have more dance collabs with male dancers on stage if that’s the way you’re going to treat me.” Jeongyeon just grunts and buries herself in her girlfriend’s chest, who just laughes at her own joke. Jeongyeon knows Momo was just teasing the bodyguard, but Momo loved Jeongyeon reactions when it comes to her teasing.

 

Hirai Momo is going to be the death of Yoo Jeongyeon. She wouldn't want it to go any other way.


	2. Let me take any road but where I should be.

- _Beginnings_ -

 

A thudding sound echoes through the small office space, it’s constant and been going on for the past minute. It followed with a groaning sound and a tiny ‘why me?’ whine. “You’re going to give yourself a concussion J.” Amber Liu leaned on her bestfriend’s office door, watching the younger blonde’s head turn slowly towards her. The younger just held up a middle finger to the Amber. “Jeongyeon c’mon, it’s not going to be that bad … Hirai Momo sounds like a sweet angel,” Amber grabbed Jeongyeon’s back collar and pulled her off the table, “get yourself together woman! They might not be as bad as you think they are. Plus we’re getting paid big money for this.”

 

Jeongyeon just sighed, looking down at the beige folder with Hirai Momo’s profile. The Japanese looks nice on paper, but it’ll definitely be a different story once they meet. “Again, why? We make decent money anyway, why must it be Korean girl-group?” the younger leaned back, “I’d rather be escorting that pompous cocky Mr. Watanabe than a diva.”

 

“Their company wanted specifically women bodyguards, and well … unfortunately for you, we’re the best,” Amber ruffled Jeongyeon’s hair as she laughed. “It’s not going to be as bad as you think Jeongyeon, give them a chance.”

 

 

 

 

“... Boarding announcement for flight 89B to Switzerland …” the PA announcement sounded off at Incheon airport. Twice was to film Twice TV5. Momo and Sana are doing last-minute shopping before the flight announcement was made. They both rushed to get to the gate, Jeongyeon watched Momo carefully and knowing the girl for a month now, she knows something bad was going to happen. She’s right. In the rush Momo forgot her passport and boarding pass at the cashier, ‘typical pabo.’ Jeongyeon grabs Momo’s stuff and follows the two girls and Amber.

 

Manager-nim checked all the girls, Momo frantically checks her pockets, “SANA do you have my pass?!” the said girl shook her head no, she panics with the older girl. “SHIT! I DON-” she felt someone nudge her from the side, she sees Jeongyeon showing her passes. Momo startled but smiled at the emotionless Jeongyeon, “thank you.” Jeongyeon rolled her eye, backs up from the line and shook her head in disbelief. ‘RUDE!’, Momo thought and watched Jeongyeon walk away. She pouted, she was just trying to be nice.

 

Jeongyeon didn’t sign up to be a babysitter.

 

###

 

Twice performed knock-knock in the streets of Switzerland, Jeongyeon watched from a far as people flocked to see these girls perform. She stood guard, prepared if someone got a little too close to the girls. “OH MY GOD! It’s Twice!” she heard one of the fangirls squeal in delight seeing them. She’s impressed that even Twice has fans this far out in the world, she shouldn’t be surprised coming from one of the most popular girl-group from South Korea.

 

“I wish I was that confident.” Amber said beside Jeongyeon. “These girls amaze me.” Jeongyeon won’t admit but she’s mesmerized too watching Momo dance on the streets of Bern.

 

###

 

“Pretty please Amber~” Sana bats her eyelashes, hoping it would persuade her bodyguard to take them to the minimart across the hotel.

 

Amber eyed Sana, the bodyguard was in awe how cute her assigned idol was being. Sana lived up to her role in Twice, sexy cutie. Amber looked at the time, “um ... it’s pretty late girls-" Sana tilts her head and pouts, giving her all. Amber cursed herself for falling for this, "eh … did you guys ask manager-nim?” Sana nods. Amber looks at Jeongyeon laying in their hotel room. “All right … just let us-” Sana and Momo barged in their room, “... or you can come in.”

 

Jeongyeon got up and spoke directly to Momo, “you know it’s **rude** to come in without being invited in.” Momo sits at the vanity not really caring for her bodyguard. Sana jumps on Amber’s bed, as Amber got ready to go out. ‘This girl! Has no common courtesy in her damn bones!’ Jeongyeon was about to get angry. Before she could, Amber threw her jacket at her, telling her to calm down.

 

They all went out to the minimart outside the hotel. Momo and Sana went crazy going down the aisle, buying almost everything. Jeongyeon walked behind Momo as she browsed, “I thought idols are suppose to watch their figures.” Jeongyeon eyed the basket Momo held, filled with food to the brim.

 

“And I thought you’re supposed to be nicer … guess we’re both disappointed.” Momo said nonchalantly continued on shopping. “Piece of advice, when someone says thanks to you, you say your welcome.”

 

Jeongyeon’s eye twitched, about ready to reprimand the idol, but decided against it. Jeongyeon just wanted to get this done and over with, then relax in bed. Both of them shopped in silence.

 

###

 

It’s been a few days in Switzerland and Jeongyeon learned something new about Momo, the girl’s afraid of heights. Jeongyeon heard her whines in the gondola, thankfully Chaeyoung, one of the members, was there for her to cling on. Now, Jeongyeon waited with her on top of the observatory with the manager as Twice walked down the Thrill Walk, ‘Man … that looks fun’ Jeongyeon thought as she watched Amber and Yeri descend down, behind Twice.

 

Momo noticed Jeongyeon eyeing her friends joining the Thrill Walk, “you can go if you want …” Momo said, her hands clung tightly on her seat, still shaking from being this high up.   
 

“I’m supposed to be wherever you are.” Jeongyeon sighed. She wanted to take in all the beauty Switzerland has to offer, the programs Twice was booked on looked fun. But she's stuck.

 

“I guess we’re stuck with each other … so you got any-” Momo didn’t finish her question when Jeongyeon got up from her seat, not really wanting to talk to the idol. Momo felt really insulted and followed the bodyguard, “HEY! I was talking you! You talk of people being rude, well you’re the ruder person here.”

 

Jeongyeon turned towards the idol. Momo never been this close to really look at her bodyguard, she taller than the idol thats for sure, but Momo never knew how beautifully brown the latter’s eyes were. Momo was speechless. “Well? Cat got your tongue? What is it _Ms. Hirai_?" Jeongyeon never felt comfortable calling the idol by her first name, unlike her other co-workers. It didn't bother Momo, but what does was Jeongyeon's tone of voice whenever the bodyguard said it.

 

Jeongyeon’s voice snapped Momo back to reality, Momo huffs, “WHATEVER.” Momo walks back to manager-nim, getting away from Jeongyeon as far as possible.

 

Twice finally arrived at the end of the Thrill Walk, Momo was called for the photoshoot. This needed to be reached by going down a slippery slope. Manager-nim tried holding the shakey legged Momo as both of them descend, Jeongyeon walked close by the idol, suddenly, she grabbed Momo by the waist before the idol slipped down the slope. Jeongyeon and Momo’s heart pounded. Momo was flustered, if it weren’t for Jeongyeon she would be sliding all the way down.

 

“T- thank you,” Momo leaned close to Jeongyeon, wanting this walk to end.

 

“Welcome. Grab my arm.” Jeongyeon felt how much of a death grip Momo has on her arm, it made the bodyguard feel sorry for the girl, having to do all of this to please her fans, but also very impressed. Jeongyeon made sure Momo was safe. All of them walked safely down.

 

As soon as the camera’s turned on Momo shook off her fear and acted as if she’s all right. Momo always tried her best when it came for Onces, even if it meant facing her fears. Jeongyeon watched in awe, as the fearful Hirai pose naturally with her members at the end of the railing. ‘You’re something else Hirai Momo.’ Jeongyeon actually gave a small smile watching Momo laugh with her members for the photoshoot.

 

 

 

 

 

Twice arrived back in Korea about a month ago, finished filming for Twice TV5. Currently, they had a leisure schedule. Jeongyeon and the other bodyguards had time for themselves also. They’ve moved to be closer to Twice, incase something happened or they are needed urgently. Jeongyeon was cooking one night for the others, when there was a knock on the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Elkie ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw Twice standing outside with a smile on their face. “Ehh? What-”

 

Jihyo held out plastic bags, “we brought food and other fun things. We wanted to say thanks, may we come in?”

 

Elkie let the girls in and immediately talked with Tzuyu, “yo who is it-” Amber leaned back to see Sana walking in, she rolled off the couch and greeted the girl, “SANA.” Sana smiled at Amber. Amber has gotten close with the girl since she’s been assign to her, Amber has a little crush on the Japanese brunette. The other bodyguards warned her to be careful since they could get fired, but Amber kept flirting since Sana flirted back.

 

“Didn’t know you cook.” Jeongyeon went wide eyed, hearing the familiar voice she hoped to not hear for a couple days. “It smells good at least.” Momo sat on the bar chair, watched Jeongyeon turn around a little baffled why Momo was here. Momo smirked.

 

“WOO ALCOHOL! PARTY!” Amber yelled from the living room, making everyone cheer. Jeongyeon face palmed, she wasn’t expecting guest or watching over her co-workers get drunk with a bunch of idols. Momo was highly amused seeing Jeongyeon frustrated, she joined the rest of her members in the living room.

 

There was a plethora of food and drink on the dining table. Twice praised Jeongyeon’s cooking, saying that she should cook for them again. Jeongyeon beams at the praises, not everyone complimented the girl though, Momo had no comment just ate. It irked Jeongyeon, but she pretended she didn’t care.

 

The night went on, the girls got closer with their bodyguards. Krystal loosened up once alcohol hit her system, she’s actually laughing with the others rather than her scowling bitch-face, Nayeon liked her bodyguard smiling more. Amber was on a wild streak, trying to make Sana laugh, it wasn’t very hard to do in the first place. Dahyun was also the life of the party, she finally got Mina to speak since she’s been so quiet all night, Dahyun was a proud bodyguard to make the latter at least show she’s enjoying the night.

 

Jeongyeon stayed outside on the balcony, she haven’t even finished her first beer. “So are you a loner or you allergic to fun?” Momo followed the bodyguard out, she can’t understand why, but she loved getting under the bodyguard’s skin plus the alcohol was hitting her. Jeongyeon sighed she was hoping for some peace a quiet. She continued to ignore the girl. “Well aren’t you fun at parties … Nice view.” Momo joined the latter on the handrails, both watched the nightlife of the city skyline.

 

Jeongyeon tried to just ignore the brunette, but her presence always demanded attention, it confused Jeongyeon. “Why are you out here again?” Jeongyeon finally said something to the girl, albeit, a little colder than she intended her voice to be.

 

“Jeez, no need to be hostile. Just being nice, thought you’d like some company, guess I’m just a nuisance.” Momo was going to leave the girl alone.

 

But Jeongyeon thought otherwise, if Momo wanted to play the teasing game Jeongyeon would gladly indulge, “I don’t need a babysitter checking up on me all the time ... unlike someone.” Jeongyeon smirked thinking she won this round. She had no idea why but Momo made her wish she took her father’s advice and be a chef.

 

Momo stops in her tracks, “ **excuse me!** ” Momo turned and put her hands on her hips, “for your information, Yoo.Jeong.yeon. I came to Korea all.by.myself to pursue my **dreams!** I didn't even know if my hardwork would even pay off! I didn’t just leave my family and friends back in Japan to be called some- some- BABY! Don’t talk like you know me!” Momo was going to cry, she bleed sweat and tears to get where she is, she doesn’t need someone like Jeongyeon judging her. The thought of the people she loved back home made Momo emotional.

 

Jeongyeon just stood there, biting her tongue, ‘shit, not again … I messed up.’ Jeongyeon never thought about that, she just wanted to tease the girl.

 

Inside, everyone heard the screaming, Amber and Somi made eye contact. Nayeon quickly leaped to check on her younger member. She saw Momo’s back shaking and Jeongyeon shocked. Nayeon opened the door slowly and reached out to her member, “hey Mo, you okay?”

 

Momo, her eyes watery, turned around and saw a worried Nayeon, “just peachy unnie” Momo walked back inside.

 

Nayeon scowled at Jeongyeon, “what did you do?” Nayeon was the oldest of the group, she acts like she’s the youngest but she gets protective when someone messes with her younger members.

 

Jeongyeon ignored the elder and just walked passed her. She had enough of Twice for tonight.


	3. Words are hard. Guess Ramen and Gummies are enough.

It’s been a week since the confrontation, tension was still in the air and everyone felt it. Onces picked up on Momo’s somber attitude even with a smile on her face, but she played it off as she’s tired. Momo was still hurt. The girl hasn’t opened up to her members about what happened that night, it made Nayeon and Jihyo worry. Jeongyeon was better at compartmentalizing her problems, but she kept on debating to say sorry to the idol but doesn’t know how to. She just wanted to tease the girl but in the end, she ended up hurt her feelings. Like always, she didn’t think before her mouth spoke.

 

Jeongyeon and Momo’s relationship has been professional but small banters every now and again was common for both of them. The group has gotten used to it, calling them mom and dad whenever they bicker, mostly about Momo being a pabo. But it’s never gone out of proportions like this, to the point neither of them spoke to one another.

 

“Whatever you did, I suggest you apologies,” Somi said draped on Jeongyeon’s lap as they both surfed the channels at the dorm. Somi and the others talked to Twice about Momo and Jeongyeon, the bright energetic Momo no longer there and Jeongyeon was irritating to talk to. Somi knew Jeongyeon for a while and Jeongyeon has somewhat adopted the younger girl like a little sister. Somi adored Jeongyeon even calling her hyung. Jeongyeon can be a hardhead when it comes to apologizing, even when she knew she’s wrong. One the traits Somi hates about Jeongyeon.

 

“Why are you so sure I did something wrong?” Jeongyeon looked down at the younger girl.

 

Somi looked up, “cause you’re stupid.” Somi smirked, “you don’t think before you say anything, especially, to girls … that’s why L-” Jeongyeon laid a pillow on top of Somi’s face to shut her up, muffling the younger’s words.

 

“Listen kid,-” Somi struggled under the pillow, “I thought we swore to never speak of that again? Don’t worry about Momo, I got everything under control.” She finally lets Somi free.

 

“UNNIE!~” Somi whines. Jeongyeon just smiles, she knows Somi was being dramatic, she didn’t push that hard. “Under control my ass,” Somi said under her breath so Jeongyeon doesn’t hear. “Fine sorry. Anyway … just don’t let your dumb ego fight too long.”

 

“Should you be speaking to your unnie like this?” Jeongyeon grabbed Somi in a headlock. Somi feign hurt while trying to pry Jeongyeon’s hands free, causing a ruckus in the living room.

 

“Oi! Kids stop it! We’re leaving in 10.” Krystal yell at the two.

 

###

 

Twice has a pre-recording for Inkigayo and a line of ONCEs was waiting outside of the venue. Onces dedicated their time and sleep to cheer for the girls early in the morning. Twice greeted their fans before going in, Jeongyeon kept a close eye on Momo, the girl was walking slower than usual, her eyes doesn’t make crescent moons like they would be when she smiles and her arm clung tightly around Jihyo. Momo was burning with a fever a few hours before they had to leave, after taking medication she felt better so she pushed forwards, Jihyo kept a close eye on the girl. Jeongyeon didn’t bother to ask.

 

“... Cut! Momo, you got to move faster for the shot.” the director spoke. The medicine was wearing down, Momo felt like shit again. She nodded to the director, she knew what she needed to do, but she couldn’t keep up. Onces cheered for her and she smiled at them. Jeongyeon noticed the members eyes slightly glanced at Momo when they walked back to her position. Worried. Jeongyeon visibly stiffened, she knew something’s wrong.

 

The music played again and recording began. But when it came to Momo’s part, suddenly, she collapsed. The crowd went silent and the members rushed to her, Jeongyeon followed the managers. “Momo! Momo! Manager-nim she’s burning up again!” Jihyo said holding Momo in her lap. Sadness Manager told Jeongyeon to carry Momo, it was better if Jeongyeon carried her than her manager oppas. Jeongyeon carried Momo in her arms to the van, she stepped back and let the managers tend to her. They all waited for Twice to finish recording before heading back.

 

###

 

Momo found herself tucked in back at the dorms. She felt dizzy still. She knew it was her own fault, she’s been homesick and only getting an hour to two hours of sleep wasn’t helping her physical health. Momo groaned getting up to get water, she found her members out in the living room. “Hey ...” her voice sounded weak.

 

“Momorin, how are you feeling?” Mina asked.

 

“Like shit … I need water.” Momo went to the kitchen and grabbed some water. She sat on the couch with the girls, Chaeyoung handed her medicine to take. “Thanks Chae … what happened?”

 

“You fainted Mo. You got us all worried! We told you to stay put, but you wouldn’t-” Nayeon blabbered on, her and Jihyo did tell her to just stay at the dorm, but knowing Momo, she didn’t want to disappoint any of the members or their fans.

 

“Wait! What about the shoot? Are we in trouble? Did we finish it? Is the company mad?” Momo panicked.

 

Nayeon patted Momo’s back, “chill … we recorded without you, the managers talked to PD-nim and he said to not be stupid and push yourself while you’re sick.”

 

Momo was in disbelief, “he- he really said that?”

 

“Less crass of course, but he wished you would’ve rest at home rather than collapsing on stage, and they’re halting you from promoting with us to get your health back in order.”

 

“Sorry guys … I let you down.” Momo solemnly said.

 

Jihyo put an arm on Momo’s shoulder, “Momorin, believe me when I say you didn’t let anyone down. We just want you better and not push yourself all right? We never felt you’ve let us down at.all.” the other members joined Jihyo in cheering for their Momorin. Momo might be home-sick but being with her second family made her feel a little better.

 

“OH SHIT! My bag! I left it-” Momo clutched her hair, disappointed in herself for not putting it with the rest of the member’s bags. ‘I guess I can be a little aloof’ Momo thought.

 

Suddenly Chaeyoung laughed, “Unnie, don’t worry Jeongyeon grabbed it for you. I put it in your room. You should’ve see her! Her in a suit wearing your bag. Hilarious. OH! I think I have a picture!” Chaeyoung showed Momo the picture she took secretly of Jeongyeon. The red tiny purse looked out of place on the bodyguard, especially when Jeongyeon looked so serious, brows scrunched, short brown-hair swept back, standing with her hands behind her back, her suit all buttoned up and the red small purse hanging off her front. It made Momo giggle, she thought Jeongyeon looked adorable.

 

“Jeongyeon looked dashing carrying you off stage,” Sana suddenly spoke up. Little did they know, netizen’s were going crazy over the fancam of Momo fainting and ‘someone with short brown hair’ carrying her off stage. All they could see was their back, due to the producers shutting off the lights after Momo fainted.

 

“EHH? Je- Jeongyeon?” Momo thought one of the members dragged her ass up off the stage and to the dorm. The thought of it made Momo blush a little, her mind pop up an image of a dashing knight carrying the princess.

 

“Yeah, who else was strong enough to carry you up those stairs?” Tzuyu said.

 

“Oh right ...” is all Momo could say. She did noticed how fit Jeongyeon’s arms are. ‘I should thank her later …’ Momo absentmindedly thought as she tried to pay attention to the drama running on tv.

 

###

 

Jeongyeon was back in her dorm room, she’s been worried for the idol, she couldn’t understand the feeling she felt when she saw Momo collapsing and breathing heavily on Jihyo’s lap. When Jeongyeon got a hold on the idol, she felt how hot Momo was. Jeongyeon didn’t notice Momo being so sick, she thought the idol was still upset with what happened, which was true. She blamed herself for making Momo sick. Everyone hasn’t seen her this upset. Yerin found Jeongyeon’s phone in the fridge, Krystal saw Jeongyeon ‘watching tv’ without turning it on, and Dahyun found Jeongyeon mumbling to herself. Jeongyeon’s mind was jumbled up. Amber let her roommate be, everytime she tried to speak to the girl, she either gives weird answers or didn’t hear. They all knew the brunette won’t talk to them.

 

Currently, Jeongyeon was battling to sleep. She got up in the middle of the night and changed to her outdoor clothes. Skateboarding was a way to clear her mind. She didn’t realize she skated for an hour before returning back to the dorm, she saw sadness manager walking out Twice’s dorm. “Manager-nim, why are you out so late?” Jeongyeon asked, a little out of breath.

 

“Just getting something from the mart.”

 

“I’ll accompany you.”

 

“Why thank you Jeongyeon.”

 

Jeongyeon was nervous. She didn’t know what possessed her to volunteer to go with sadness manager, they barely spoke on the clock. Everytime Jeongyeon wished to dispel the awkwardness she ended up looking like a fish out of water, thankfully sadness manager didn’t notice. At the mart, Jeongyeon browsed, she went to the ramen section and suddenly saw the cup Momo usually buys. She bought it for the sick idol, thought it could be away to say she’s sorry without saying those words to her. Jeongyeon was never good with her words.

 

Back at the dorm, before the both went their separate ways, Jeongyeon took the courage to finally talk to her, “manager-nim, could you give this to Ms. Hirai?” Jeongyeon hands out the plastic bag, “Ihopeshefeelsbetter. Goodnight!” Jeongyeon saluted, she didn’t know why and she pretty much bolted out that conversation because she was too embarrassed to look sadness manager in the eye.

 

Sadness manager didn’t even get to say a word before Jeongyeon disappeared, she looked inside the plastic and saw ramen and some gummy vitamins. She found it endearing gesture the bodyguard made for Momo. She’ll be sure to give it to the idol when she wakes up.

 

 

 

 

Momo woke up the next day, feeling a little better. But she had to stay home while her other members left for their duties. The only person in the dorm was sadness manager, “morning manager-nim.” Sleepy Momo said. She sat on dining table and watched sadness manager walk around the kitchen. Then Momo smelled a waft of her favourite ramen in front of her, “EH?! THANK YOU MANAGER-NIM!” Momo was ecstatic.

 

“Don’t thank me, thank Jeongyeon.” She said putting the gummy vitamins on the table beside her, “she hopes you get well soon.”

 

Momo stared at the colourful pack and smiled. Maybe Jeongyeon isn’t as bad as she thought. She took out her phone and posed cutely with the gummy pack. She needed to tell ONCEs to not worry, she’s doing fine and will work harder in the future. She saw the many ‘get well soon’ messages left on Twice’s SNS.

 

###

 

**Flashback**

 

_A girl found herself face to face with a bouquet of flowers, she smiled at the giver, “I have a girlfriend, I don’t think she’d like me receiving gifts from random admires.” She took the bouquet and smelled the wonderful fragrance while giving Jeongyeon her loving eyes._

 

_“Sounds like a possessive girlfriend.” Jeongyeon teased the girl._

 

_The girl hummed, “possessive? … maybe~. But I like to say she’s overtly protective of me.” the girl saw Jeongyeon looking away shyly, she giggled and jumped on Jeongyeon, “I find it endearing but sometimes very frustrating, but she makes up for it.” Jeongyeon caught her and the girl gave Jeongyeon a passionate kiss._

 

 **end**  

 

Jeongyeon didn’t sleep a wink last night, even when her body was tired, her mind kept running about her. It’s been a couple of years since it happened, ‘I hate you Somi,’ Jeongyeon thought when she opened a can of beer at 10 o’clock in the morning. Jeongyeon was not a drunk, but she just needed it right now. She hoped her bosses don’t see her with a beer in hand. She eyed the dorm, it’s messy, living with 6 other girls isn’t easy. Jeongyeon’s used to live on her own, but with two little brother’s back home, she’s used to picking up for her co-workers. Jeongyeon wasn’t planning on it to be a cleaning day, but with Momo halting promotions, she’s got time to for herself.

 

Jeongyeon decided to do nothing but sat down listening to her music. There was a knock on the door, she turned down the music and did not expect to see Momo standing outside the door. Jeongyeon was a little surprised and a little speechless, she didn’t expect to see Momo out of all people, “Sup?” Jeongyeon could only think to say, cursed herself in the head for sounding to act cool and not startled by the idol.

 

“I just came by to say thanks for the eh … ramen and gummies …” Momo kept rocking back and forth on her heels. She felt very shy since both of them haven’t really said anything after the fight. “A-and also f-for helping me when I fainted.”

 

Momo being shy made Jeongyeon flustered, Jeongyeon also thought Momo was adorable even when she didn’t try to be, “j-just doing my job.” the bodyguard can’t help but stutter.

 

Momo’s noticed Jeongyeon stuttering, meaning the bodyguard was nervous. She hummed pretended to think and smirked, “wah~ your job includes buying me food?.” Momo does a little happy dance. Teasing was one of Momo’s favourite game, particularly when the recipient acts tough when they’re an actual softie, plus, it was their game.

 

Jeongyeon kept staring at the idol, ponytail Momo wearing a pink sweater too big for her, dark blue sweatpants and light brown fluffy boots that’s too cute for her, was very distracting. “ Th-that's not wh-what I meant.”

 

Momo cuts her bodyguard off, “then work hard Jeongyeon! I’m cheering for you.” Momo skipped away before Jeongyeon could say anything back. She got what she wanted, a flustered Yoo Jeongyeon and more free food. Jeongyeon sighed for being so flustered in front of the idol, but felt glad Momo was feeling a lot better.

 

###

 

“MOMO!” Twice barged in the house after their activities. Momo was sitting on the coach bundled up in blankets watching the TV. She turned to her members and Sana immediately jumped on her, giving Momo a big hug. “You’re trending!”

 

“How? I’ve been home all day.” Sana pulled out her phone and showed her the video of Jeongyeon carrying her off stage. Nayeon just rolled her eyes, she really didn’t like bodyguard hurting Momo until she cried. Momo read the comments, everyone was going crazy over a ‘girl-crush’ bodyguard and her. Momo has to admit, Jeongyeon does fit the girl-crush vibe and their back looked absolutely gorgeous from that angle, the well-fitted suit they wear didn’t help from Momo drooling a little bit.

 

On the other side if the building, Jeongyeon was burying her head under her hands after seeing the fancam of her and Momo. She groaned as Amber and Dahyun constantly teasing the girl, pumping their fist in the air and cheering "Girl-crush girl-crush girl-crush~". Krystal just patted Jeongyeon’s back as she passed by to the living room, saying ‘deal with the kids’. She’s too tired to reprimand them to stop. Somi laughed at her unnie's expense, she agreed with the netizen’s Jeongyeon looked pretty cool carrying Momo off stage. However, Jeongyeon hates attention.


	4. Sign. Sealed. Delivered. I might be yours.

Jeongyeon angrily stormed off from the pouting idol, she just needed to get away from **her** for while. She turned the corner of the park to calm her mind. Her throat felt sore from the shouting and her leg felt sore from all the walking. To top it all off she has a headache. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled, luckily none fell out. ‘WHY?! Why me?!’ Jeongyeon screamed in her head. She leaned on the brick wall and took a deep breathe. If she doesn’t go back now, she’ll be fired. It sound like a promising outcome.

 

How did she ended up here? The idol wanted to spend her day off with a culinary adventure so Jeongyeon was obligated to go with her. What Jeongyeon didn’t expect was Momo not being able to input addresses correctly and read directions. They end up going in circles trying to find a particular ramen shop recommended by a fan. Jeongyeon realized it after walking for an hour and Momo mumbling to herself. The bodyguard confronted the idol and Momo finally admits they’re lost. That ended in Jeongyeon growling at the idol and telling her how a grown woman couldn’t read maps was outrageous. Luckily, not a lot of people were around and didn’t recognize Momo or Jeongyeon.

 

Momo felt horrible already for making Jeongyeon go with her on their day off but no members wanted to go with her, so she was going to surprise the brunette by paying for their food. But things didn’t really go as plan. Her phone died and she didn’t bring her power bank. So she found herself gloomily sitting at the park bench waiting for Jeongyeon to come back, if she does come back. ‘Sh- she wouldn’t leave me would she?’ Momo eyed the corner Jeongyeon left to and waited … and waited. Momo panicked.

 

“You are going to be the bane of my existence, Ms. Hirai.” Momo jumped when she heard Jeongyeon’s voice beside her.

 

The idol wanted to jump into Jeongyeon arms but she strained herself, “you- you came back.”

 

“If I didn’t,” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, “I wouldn’t have a job to come back to.” Jeongyeon leaned back and looked up the darkening sky, ‘great. Just great. It’s going to rain.’

 

Momo huffed, she didn’t plan on things going horribly wrong. It just happened. Momo thought Jeongyeon was being unreasonable. Momo eyed her surroundings, she took them to a neighboring town, a place Momo’s never even set foot on. ‘Maybe I didn’t think this through. Jihyo is going to kill me.’ Momo’s feet fidgets with a pebble on the ground, she doesn’t know what to do or what to say to salvage this situation so she waited for someone to take rein.

 

Jeongyeon needed to think of a plan, her phone was dying and in the rush, wasn’t prepared to be lost. She’s glad they got lost in this town though. “L- look,” Momo noticed the hesitation in Jeongyeon’s voice, “I know a place we can go to take shelter before the rain starts.” Jeongyeon got up and walked slowly. Momo followed.

 

‘Why must it be here?’ Jeongyeon thought as she walked the familiar path.

 

###

 

Jeongyeon and Momo walked into in a tiny restaurant in the outskirts of town, a little soaked. Small tables with checkered tablecloth, wooden chairs, bright lighting, and hanging pictures of random people who visited the restaurant. Jeongyeon told Momo to sit and she walked off to the back. Momo walked around the restaurant, there weren't many patrons, and she smiled looking through the smiles of the photos. But then she saw a familiar face among the many. “Jeongyeon?” Momo can’t quite figure out who the girl hugging Jeongyeon. Before she could, a scream was heard behind her.

 

“YOO JEONGYEON YOU ARE A HORRIBLE CHILD!” Momo saw an old lady hitting Jeongyeon in the back, “you never visit anymore, where have you been?! And where is-” the old lady noticed Momo standing awkwardly. “Hello, may I help you dear?”

 

Aunt Gyungmi an old lady ran a small tiny homey restaurant. The old lady wasn’t really intune with the entertainment world and so she didn’t really recognize Momo of Twice.

 

Momo awkward glanced at Jeongyeon who’s rubbing her nape. “Aunty, this is M-” Jeongyeon hesitated because she’s never said Momo’s name in front of the idol. Jeongyeon gulped, “Hirai Momo. My … friend. We kinda need a place to wait out the rain. If that’s all right?” Momo’s never heard Jeongyeon say her name, it’s always Ms. Hirai never Momo, it made her feel giddy.

 

They finally sat at a table and was given towels to dry off. Jeongyeon haven’t explained to the idol where they were or what this place was. Momo sat quietly, glad she had a warm drink to sip as the rain poured outside. “Are-,” Momo decided to break the silence, “are you still mad?” Momo felt bad for everything.

 

Jeongyeon finished sipping her drink, “mad? Yes. Livid? no. But you need to learn to be more responsible Ms. Hirai. Don’t expect me to save you everytime! How can you not know how to read a map? You’re a grown woman! It’s giving you directions for goodness sake!” Momo’s eyes got teary, the hot ramen turned too salty.

 

*SMACK*

 

“What is making her cry going to do any good? If she needs help then help her.” Jeongyeon rubbed the back of her head, Momo started and was a little scared of the aunt. Aunt Gyungmi hated Jeongyeon’s stubborn attitude, the girl always expected people to be just like her, but everyone’s different. She pinched Jeongyeon’s ear and dragged the latter to the kitchen to be scolded. Jeongyeon sulked as Gyungmi reprimanded the bodyguard, she’s never been scolded like this since she worked here years ago. Momo gave a little chuckle even when her eyes were blurry.

 

Aunt Gyungmi took a liking to the idol, “omo dear, you are so beautiful. You could pass as an idol.” Momo made eye contact with Jeongyeon, whose eyes are wide and shook her head subtly to Momo. Momo appreciated Gyungmi’s hospitality and the old lady kept scolding Jeongyeon so she indeed liked her more for that. She made Jeongyeon wash the dishes as Momo and her talked in the front about Momo’s hometown and Jeongyeon when she worked there.

 

Jeongyeon kept sulking to herself as she washed, she heard Momo and Gyungmi laugh in front. She missed the old lady and she loved her but she’s dangerous when it comes to talking. Jeongyeon had many stories about her past she would like to keep it as the past, especially from the idol. After a few minutes the laughing subsided, then she saw a pair of hands drying the dishes, she knew who. “You don’t have to help, I’ve done this many times.” Jeongyeon didn’t even glance at the idol.

 

“I know I don’t need to. But I want to.” Momo continued with her task.

 

Jeongyeon stayed silent.

 

“Thanks for the ramen. Aunty said you told her about me craving some. I'm sorry that I got us into this." Jeongyeon acknowledge Momo's apology with a hum, ' _well at least she said something_.' Momo thought. "... So you’ve been giving Aunty a headache since your university days ey?” Jeongyeon just grunts at Momo’s comment. “It’s hard to believe you were a troublemaker, and here I thought you had no fun bone in your body. Guess working here turned you straight huh?” Momo teased Jeongyeon for learning how to be a model citizen.

 

Jeongyeon felt indulging the idol, she guess being in her familiar environment has brought her back to her playful ways, “sorry to disappoint Ms. Hirai.” Jeongyeon leaned close to the laughing Momo’s ear, unaware of the implications she just said, “but I’m gay as the rainbow.” That stopped Momo from laughing and stared at the bodyguard. Jeongyeon acted like she just didn’t come out to the idol.

 

‘So I have a chance?’ Momo blushed at her thought.

 

###

 

“Thanks for everything Aunty.” Jeongyeon walked out with Momo in tow.

 

“Visit more often Jeongyeon! Bring her again, I like her.” Gyungmi winked and smiled at Momo. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Deary, if Jeongyeon is mean to you call me, you have my number right?” Momo nodded and smiled. Jeongyeon just huffed at them ganging up on her all evening. As Jeongyeon was giving Gyungmi a hug, the old lady whispered, "she's beautiful, don't let this one slip away." Gyungmi smacked Jeongyeon in the butt and winked at the latter.

 

Momo walked in front of Jeongeon humming to herself. Jeongyeon just watched as Momo skipped and danced from the music from the stores they walked in front. Jeongyeon wondered who is this Hirai Momo? One moment she can be irritating and the next she’s captivating. It made Jeongyeon’s head hurt, as much as she wanted to resist helping the helpless idol, she can’t help to want to. This gravitational pull Momo had on Jeongyeon was confusing. ‘What the hell are you doing to me Hirai?’

 

Jeongyeon was debating with herself, Momo turned around to check if the bodyguard was still there. And she was. But what surprised the idol was Jeongyeon’s eyes glued to her, then the latter stopped. Momo noticed something different about Jeongyeon’s stare, something much softer than usual, it made Momo’s heartbeat a little louder.

 

‘Stunning.’ // ’Breathtaking.’

 

Jeongyeon watched as time slowed when the a breeze messed with Momo’s brown hair, fluttering her heart. How the street lanterned lights twinkled with colours danced on the idol white skin made her bewitching. Her brown oversized jacket was slowly falling off one shoulder as she twirled, Jeongyeon wanted to slowly close the gap with the idol and feel the fabric that touched her clear skin.

 

The bustling of the streets pulled both out of their trance. The electric feelings gone just like that. As soon as Momo turned to walk off she blushed hard. Jeongyeon did as well, she couldn’t understand why. The bodyguard might have some idea, but she doesn’t want to admit it.

 

They arrived at the train station, Momo was busy avoiding people trying to crowd in the train and Jeongyeon was right beside her shielding the idol without touching her herself. But a scent wafted through Jeongyeon. It made her heart palpitated like it used to. Jeongyeon searched where it came from, then she saw long blonde hair in a bun wearing a leather jacket and skinny ripped jeans with red sneakers. The woman was wearing a mask, ‘it could’ve been anyone in the crowd’ Jeongyeon reasoned with herself but her eyes still watched her walk up the stairs. The woman left the station before Jeongyeon could investigate further.

 

Momo couldn’t get Jeongyeon’s attention to get in the cart, she wondered why the bodyguard kept looking lost. They both had to rush to be back on time and Momo kept calling for Jeongyeon but the latter couldn’t hear her. Momo grabbed onto Jeongyeon’s shirt and tugged. That grabbed Jeongyen’s attention. “Come on Yoo!”, rush hour was here so the cart was crowded. Momo tugged too hard and Jeongyeon bumped into her, they end up standing very close to each other. Jeongyeon told in her broken voice for Momo to stand near the door while she shields the idol from prying eyes. Momo could only nod. Jeongyeon kept her head turned away from Momo. Too afraid to make eye contact, cause if she did the idol might charm her way again. The ride back to the dorm ended up being awkward asfuck.

 

‘What is happening to me?’

 

###

 

The woman Jeongyeon eyed walked in front of Gyungmi’s restaurant but it’s closed. She scanned the familiar place through the window, ‘shoot, I’m late. I guess I’ll come back some other time. ... It’s been awhile, glad nothing has changed.’ the woman doesn’t see anyone in the place so she decided to come back tomorrow. Her eyes squinted and she frowned, “Jeongyeon.” Her dreamy voice and loving eyes conflicted with her expression and feeling. Her feet dragged her heart away from the picture. Again, she had to walk away from the women she thought she’d spent forever with.


	5. Every time we touch. I feel the static.

Jeongyeon felt her feet swept off the ground and her breath knocked out her lungs. She wondered why nothing hurt and still seeing the same breathtaking scene. She couldn’t look away and be in awe. It was like a sculptor sculpted by the greatest artist of all time. She wanted to take a picture and save this moment forever. It was just Hirai Momo with a new haircut, that’s what baffled her. “What do you think?” Momo bounced and twirled around in front of Jeongyeon showing off her new hairstyle. A shoulder length brunette cut. Jeongyeon felt her throat go dry. Momo’s round eyes stared up at the motionless bodyguard. Momo felt a little hurt getting no response. The idol thought she looked cute and Jeongyeon’s opinion kind of mattered to her. She started feeling insecure just standing there.

 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat buying time for her to recover from her own blunder, “its cute-” Momo smiled, “a cute _**nuisance**_.” Jeongyeon smirked. Momo rolled her eyes and groaned clearly annoyed. Jeongyeon can’t explain why she just couldn’t stop with the compliment, just second nature to tease the idol.

 

Momo took out her phone and snapped a selfie, coincidentally Jeongyeon was in the background looking out the salon. Momo caught a beautiful picture of the bodyguard’s side profile, she blushed when she kept zooming in the picture. The sharp jaw, her small lips, her brown eyes shone from the sunlight and her dark brown hair sweeped the right way making her dreamy. Momo can't believe this woman was working for her. Jeongyeon tilted her head like a confused puppy when Momo kept looking back at her, it made Momo’s head hurt how adorable the bodyguard looked. ‘I want to pet her! Ugh! She looked like a puppy! But why must you be so annoying?!’ Momo thought blushing while walking away.

 

Momo absentmindedly opened the salon door, before walking out Jeongyeon yanked her back in. Momo yelped in surprised. Jeongyeon covered Momo’s head up with the hood of her hoodie before any of her fan’s saw. “Don’t be careless.” Jeongyeon said, she’s said those words too many times.

 

Momo huffed and glared at Jeongyeon, “don’t want to share me with anyone Yoo Jeongyeon?” Momo grinned and pulled on her hoodie aglets. Jeongyeon huffed at the idol, unamused by the idol’s teasing. The idol looked like a little eskimo how tightly her hood is around her face, “happy?” her tone sarcastic before walking out.

 

‘Why am I falling for you again?’

 

###

 

Jeongyeon was minding her own business back at the dorms before Momo’s late night VLIVE, when she heard Amber shout, “DOGPILE ON YOO!”. Jeongyeon tried to scurry off, but failed. She ended up on the bottom of Amber, Somi, Dahyun and Elkie. She tried pushing them off, but four against one was not possible, so she was helpless and just waited. Amber was a bad influence on the younglings. They kept laughing as Jeongyeon struggled underneath them.

 

“LIU IF YOU DON’T GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Jeongyeon smacked Amber’s ass countless of times for her to get the message but that just made Amber laugh harder.

 

Jeongyeon’s face became red, “c’mon unnie! Laugh a little. We keep seeing you sulk since you and Momo Unnie ‘got lost’. What happened? She didn’t give you a goodbye kiss?” Somi said wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Jeongyeon has been hung up on the woman she saw at the station. She couldn’t get her out of her head. She kept hoping and wishing it was the woman that said ‘yes’ to her long ago. But she left and if it was her, it would’ve be one in a million. Jeongyeon tried listing all the reason why she would be back in Korea, she was left with a blank piece of paper. She hasn’t said anything to her friends about it, one of her fear was showing weakness to anyone.

 

Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, “what part of we actually got.lost do you not understand? We were not on a date like all of you assumed. She got us lost! Now get off!” Jeongyeon felt a slip and an opportunity to break free. Jeongyeon dusted off herself off and watched as the other nuisances rolled on the ground. “Don’t knock me to Amber’s level,” Jeongyeon chuckled, “getting lost in an airplane. C’mon we all know what happened in that bathroom with Sana. Mile high club. Thank God it was an overnight flight.” Jeongyeon playfully kicked Amber rolling her blushing face away.

 

“Yeah … best flight I’ve ever had.” Amber bit her lip thinking about her girlfriend. It was a wild flight involving testing both of their dexterity. Before Amber drooled Dahyun pushed her hard enough for her unnie to feel it.

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, she hated how Amber used to tease her to be a hopeless romantic when she herself is one. Ever since the last relationship Jeongyeon has been very guarded with her heart. This whole Momo situation was fucking with her and she can’t get out.

 

Meanwhile

 

Momo was relaxing on the couch before her late night schedule. She kept contemplating why Jeongyeon needed to be an ass around her or is she an ass in general? ‘But she’s so caring with her friends especially the younger ones … well expect Amber ...’ She can’t understand why they can’t get along as co-workers or friends. Sometimes she get jealous of her other members getting along with their bodyguards. She can’t figure out if everytime Jeongyeon teases back was her being playful or does she really think that lowly of Momo. It frustrates her, even more so with her small crush.

 

Momo kept telling herself it’s not a crush but an infatuation, she cursed herself sometimes think of Jeongyeon as charming or adorable or cute or charismatic or clean cut especially in the suit. Momo won’t deny she has daydreamed about Jeongyeon. One hot sunny day, she started tracing the sweat on Jeongyeon’s forehead down her cheeks to her chin, her slender neck, and it soaking in her shirt collar. Momo wanted to just slowly dab it away while staring into those brown alluring eyes. Momo unconsciously licked her bottom lips and felt her thighs rub a shiver out of her. She was a woman with needs and Jeongyeon was a very attractive candidate.

 

“HEY MOMORING.” Sana popped out of nowhere.

 

“SANA!” Momo’s heart was racing. Her body tensed but she felt a little wet.

 

“You all right? You’re all red. Not another fever right?” Sana raised an accusing eyebrow.

 

"Ye- NO! J- just nervous.” Momo patted herself in the back for her quick wits.

 

“For the solo Vlive tonight?” Sana looked at her friend sorrowfully, she knows Momo hates doing those things, especially if fans get a little rowdy in the chats. It wasn’t a pretty sight seeing Momo forcing herself to smile while trying to defend herself from the fans.

 

“You know me. I don’t particularly like doing those-” Momo sulked wishing someone would come and accompany her.

 

“You’ve got Jeongyeon.” Sana said without thinking.

 

Momo went red. Her dirty thoughts came back full force. She tried to subtly hide her face under her tracksuit but Sana saw it, ‘ _shit._ ’

 

“What was that?” Sana glanced confusingly.

 

Momo needed to think fast. ‘Divert the conversation.’ “D- did I hear Amber last night go out?”

 

Sana twirled the end of her hair, seemingly uninterested with the mention of Amber, “no~ maybe you’re hearing things.” Sana winked and made a shushing motion to Momo. Sana and Amber has been playing risk too much, but they haven’t seen Sana in such an extra playful mood since being with Amber. The other members could see how much both of them meant to each other. Momo smiled at her friend, Sana blushed from just the mention of her girlfriend. Momo was glad the conversation about her was over.

 

###

 

Momo stretched as she waited for the managers set up for her solo dance Vlive. She’s nervous, she’s afraid she’ll be too boring to be entertaining. Momo watched Jeongyeon plop down on the couch and yawned, she looked like a big sleepy puppy smacking her lips when she finished. Momo giggled watching her. The whole Vlive situation cemented itself on Momo, she’s not just dancing for Onces but she’ll be solo dancing in front of her crush. Her heart was beating fast, she’s getting nervous. Then the Vlive start. She’s going to put on a good show.

 

Jeongyeon’s mind has been wandering a lot. She had to be here, but she’d rather be in her room. The idol has been messing with their head too much that it scared the bodyguard. Jeongyeon tries to distract her mind by scanning the room, but her eyes were always pulled towards the brunette in the middle of the dance floor. Momo does a move, Jeongyeon eye’s followed. “Damn …” Jeongyeon unconsciously say. When she did realize what she said she smacked her hand over her mouth so hard it grabbed the attention of Momo slightly, but the idol continued on with the Vlive. ‘Shit … I may have a type.’ she felt very embarrassed. The rest of the night she tried keeping her eyes off Momo, when she couldn’t she left the room for a while to catch a breather.

 

Momo finished, the Vlive was a success like always. It wasn’t as bad as she thought. She tried her best and it paid off, she saw in the mirror Jeongyeon sometimes watch her but the bodyguard kept leaving the room. ‘Maybe she’s bored?’. Momo found Jeongyeon outside the dance studio door, “so did you learn the dance Ms. Yoo?” Momo asked playfully.

 

Jeongyeon did something unexpected by both of them. She danced the ‘jrit jrit’ dance with a pretty straight face. That surprised Momo, but eventually the idol laughed. It made Jeongyeon feel warm inside. “You’re a good dancer Ms. Hirai.” Jeongyeon said wholeheartedly. Momo waited for the tease, but none came. Jeongyeon just smiled, “shall we? manager-nim is calling for us. You need rest.”

 

Momo walked out first and Jeongyeon followed behind her. Jeongyeon’s compliment made the idol very shy and weak. She couldn’t stop smiling. Jeongyeon knew how much stress Momo was feeling from doing solo activities and she admired the idol for always persevering through.

 

 

 

 

Sana was getting ready to go out with Amber on their day off, she had to drag Momo with her to seem inconspicuous. Momo agreed because she’s getting a free meal out of it, plus hanging out with Jeongyeon outside of the managers and company was an opportunity she can’t miss. Jeongyeon was harder to persuade. The bodyguard figured she needed to distance herself from the idol a bit … for personal reason. But Amber consistent nagging and begging and whining drove Krystal crazy, so the eldest forced Jeongyeon to go or not there would be consequences. Nobody was crazy enough to defy THE Krystal Jung.

 

‘I hate festivals. Why are you following me around now?’

 

So here was Jeongyeon, wearing her leather jacket, black jeans, and light brown boots out with a oversized jacket, ripped jeans and white shoes idol by her side. They both were escorting the couple in front of them, all were hiding behind their mouth mask and hats. Sana giggled while holding Amber’s hand as they walked at the crowded festival far from their dorm and company. Jeongyeon and Momo was a little awkward, they kept brushing each other by accident but was very conscious about it. Momo especially.

 

###

 

“Your friend is grossly sweet.” Momo judging behind Amber holding Sana between their arms.

 

“Your friend is disgustingly romantic.” Jeongyeon judging Sana looking at Amber like they’re their whole universe.

 

Both of them were sitting far away from the couple eating their free meals away from the festival. All night Amber and Sana couldn’t get their hands off of each other and Jeongyeon and Momo has been judging them every step of the way. Weirdly this is the most time they’ve every agreed on anything since they’ve worked together.

 

“OKAY! Tongues out! I’m OUT!” Jeongyeon got up and left the scene, Amber and Sana we’re making out like they weren’t in public. Momo scurried off following Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon checked out the games stall and Momo observed from behind. The idol can’t stop smiling because Jeongyeon looked like she’s like a little kid having fun. Far from the serious type Momo used to see. Momo waited patiently looking like a good girlfriend for Jeongyeon, but what she didn’t notice was two boys checking her out. They were drunk and loving the way Momo looked.

 

The two boys walked over to Momo and started talking to her, cornering the idol. Momo felt uncomfortable and anxious, even with the mask on she can’t let anyone get too close or they’ll recognize her. She folds her hand trying to defend herself. The boy’s were flirting aggressively, without Jeongyeon noticing. Jeongyeon was a little too preoccupied with winning the game and eventually, her shooting skills won her a Totoro plushie.

 

"WOO.” Jeongyeon danced a little in celebration. She turned around about to beam a smile at Momo watching behind. But what she saw made her blood boil. Momo was being cornered and the idol was cowering in fear trying to fend for herself. She stalked her prey. She needed a game-plan … she has one, but she might regret it. The bodyguard pushed passed the two boys, “Hey beautiful, sorry to make you wait. Won you a prize.” Momo shocked but happy by the sudden appearance of Jeongyeon.

 

Momo shakily reached out to the Totoro, “t- thank you.” Then Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around Momo’s shoulder. Momo was going to pass out from smelling how good Jeongyeon was, a mix of tropical and exotic smells, Momo could get addicted. Jeongyeon finally acknowledged the boys existence.

 

"Do you need something from us-” Jeongyeon glared, “gentlemen?” she can’t forget to sprinkle some sarcasm.

 

"W- we just wanted to know if she wanted to go to a party. Didn’t know she was with anyone.” One of the boys explained while the other looked like they’re holding back from laughing.

 

Jeongyeon pulled Momo a little closer. Momo can die happy. “how chivalrous of you boys. As you can see, she's here **with me.** ” Jeongyeon pulled the stiff Momo closer to her. Jeongyeon took a deep breath. “we’ll pass.” Jeongyeon smelled alcohol in their breath. “Now … I’m going to count to five and you BOYS better be gone.” The two boys almost peed their pants from Jeongyeon’s evil glare.

 

The boys scurried off and sulking that they didn’t get to party with a pretty girl. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Jeongyeon let go of Momo. Momo pouted a little, no longer feeling the warmth Jeongyeon brought to her but swooned for how much Jeongyeon looked so cool defending her. If Momo could see Jeongyeon’s face it was very red. “Eh … y- you can keep the Totoro … I- I know how much you like plushies plus I’ve got too much stuff in my room.” That’s a lie, the bodyguard just wanted to throw away the memories of this festival. However, Momo felt touched. “Sorry I was a little distracted by the games. I haven’t really gone to festivals in a long time.” Momo just whispered a little it’s okay to the bodyguard and they both moved along to look at the other attractions. Momo’s a blushing mess, she’s going to cherish this gift and moment.

 

Momo starred at the distracted bodyguard. ‘Shit. I’m falling, there’s no turning back.’

 

###

 

The two couples walked back to the dorm, Amber and Jeongyeon dropped off the two idols. Amber gave Sana a quick kiss, she nudged the annoyed Jeongyeon, “aren’t you gonna give your date a kiss goodnight?” Amber wiggled her eyebrows. Jeongyeon just gave her the stink eye. Amber and Sana has been pinning for Jeongyeon to make a move, they could see a certain chemistry both of them had when they’re together. Sana giggled while Momo subtly clutched her new gift a little tighter in her arms, too shy to do anything.

 

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes, “goodnight Ms. Hirai.”

 

“Wow … what a panty dropper you are J.” Amber mocked. Jeongyeon just smacked her in the back of the head and forced a smile at the idol. They all parted ways.

 

Momo finally was able to lay down after a tiring day off. She laid on her side and saw the Totoro plushie staring back at her with it’s black round eyes. She smiled thinking about Jeongyeon, her dashing knight for the night. The memory made her giddy, she rolled around in her bed like a little school girl gushing over their crush. She contemplated on texting the bodyguard, just to say thanks again for tonight.

 

She made a bold move and texted, then she waited. With each passing minute her heart beat slowed, ‘maybe she’s a sleep.’ Momo figured it was a tiring day. But then a ding sounded off, Momo scurried off to her thrown phone. Momo never clicked on a text so fast, “I had fun. Sleep well and sweet dreams Ms. Hirai.” Momo repeatedly kicked her legs in the air in happiness and clutched Totoro close to her chest. She couldn’t wait to see Jeongyeon again. Jeongyeon also had a smile on her face as she slept.


	6. [M] I'll try to do it right with you this time around.

Scurried hands and exchanged of longing kisses. Her underwear pooled around her ankles as their lover kneeled in front of her and gave her one way ticket to see the stars. She felt electricity through her veins and the grazed of teeth and lapping tongue from down below. Her hands instantly found its place in their lovers silky hair. Her shirt pulled up exposing her milky white breast and stuffed to muffle her loud moans escaping the small cramped space.

 

Amber worked up on Sana’s curling toes and their fingers messing her styled hair. It urged her on further wanting to take Sana higher than plane they’re on. She loved having the idol all pinned up and wet for her. Amber pushed Sana further in her eager mouth, “Amberrr~”, the mentioned smirked but kept her rhythm slow and long licks. She herself felt her arousal pool in her unbuckled dress pants. ‘Thank you for first class bathrooms.’ Amber thought as felt Sana’s pull harder and her walls tightening. Sana came.

 

Amber continued making out with Sana’s mouth about to finger the idol’s brains out.

 

BANG

 

“Liu! I suggest you both get dress. You might wake the whole plane up.” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth through the other side of the bathroom door.

 

Amber and Sana finally had a chance to catch their breath. Sana smiled and chuckled at their predicament, guess they’ve been found out. “Maybe we can continue this in your room? Later tonight?” Sana wiped Amber’s wet cheeks and teasingly sucked on her own finger, making Amber shiver.

 

Amber smirked, “if you have the energy Miss Minatozaki.”

 

“For you. I always do Miss Liu.”

 

Outside the door they found a lone Jeongyeon judging their state of dress and hair. The bodyguard made sure no one was in the vicinity when they got out. Sana walked back first to her seat after fixing her hair. Nayeon looked away from her movie to Sana and playfully shake her head at the goofy smile Sana adorned. While Jeongyeon yanked Amber back before they both could sit down. “You smell like sex.” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth.

 

“And you smell like jealousy. Now if you made a move on Mo-”

 

“Don’t you have any common sense?!” The younger ignored the latter, Jeongyeon noticed Amber was gone far too long from her seat and then she saw Sana was not in her’s as well.

 

“Nobody noticed.” Amber chuckled, “loosened up Yoo,” Amber nudged her friend, “it’s not like you weren’t into exhibitionism.” Amber wiggled her eyebrows. Jeongyeon became red, she didn’t want to remember but she does, her raunchy adventures with her last girlfriend indeed was fun. Jeongyeon too embarrassed to answer her unnie just grabbed them and dragged them back to their seat.

 

###

 

Finally back from travelling Jeongyeon’s phone rang a familiar tune, her mood instantly perked. Her mother always made her feel better from a stressful travel. Jeongyeon grew up in a loving and hardworking household, she’s a lot closer to their father since birth and she picked up his hardworking traits too much and less of her mother’s loving side. She excused herself out of the apartment out to the complex terrace.

 

“Hey mom.”

 

“YOU’RE WORKING FOR TWICE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US?!”

 

Jeongyeon had to move the phone away from her ear before her brothers punctured her eardrum. Both were big fans of Twice since their debut days, Jeongyeon forgot about that.

 

“It slipped my mind boys. AND NO, you’re not getting free autographs unless you’re good boys for Christmas.” A series of aws were heard through the phone.

 

“AT LEAST LET ME TALK TO MOMO UNNIE! I KNOW YOU’RE WORKING FOR HER! TELL HER ABOUT ME!” Jae, the youngest out of the three, was elated when he found out his older sister was working for Hirai Momo of TWICE.

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, out of everybody in this world, Jae had to have a crush on Hirai Momo. Being the lovely older sister she doesn’t want to ruin the image her younger brother had of Momo. “NO! JAE YOU’RE 14, go break girls hearts your age.”

 

Unbeknownst to the bodyguard someone was watching her walk back and forth animatedly from above. Momo was relaxing at the dorm’s balcony when she saw a familiar brunette walking out to the garden’s complex. Momo sipped on her protein juice and watched as Jeongyeon held up her hand in annoyance at whoever she’s talking to but has the same adorable smile on. Momo can’t help to smile along with her. As she sipped, she wonder who was the older talking to so happily. She wished she made her smile that much, but then, her mind played with her saying it was probably a girl Jeongyeon liked. She bit her straw a little too hard after that thought.

 

Jeongyeon sat on one of the bences because Jae and Dowoon been fighting over the phone to get a glimpse of Twice. Jeongyeon sighed, ‘I can’t believe we’re related.’ as she sees her little brothers fight on screen she leaned her head back and saw Momo ducking away. Jeongyeon smiled, “cute.” Jeongyeon said under her breath and enjoyed the rest of her time talking to her family.

 

 

 

 

Momo has been drooling for the past hour and a half with Sana. They weren’t just sweating from their workout but also from watching Jeongyeon and Amber workout. The two idols blessed whomever created the two, their sculpted sweaty bodies glistened under the fluorescent light of the gym. When Jeongyeon wiped the sweat off her forehead Momo swore she felt wet … and not from sweat. Sana shivered and bit her lip, she’s going to surprise Amber with an up-close-and-personal lecture of saving water.

 

Jeongyeon smacked Amber on the head, finally getting their attention. “Stop eye fucking your girl and focus.” Jeongyeon pumped one more set before focusing back on Amber, who was still checking Sana out.

 

Amber wiped her drool, “how can you not?! Look at that her.”

 

Jeongyeon made a mistake by looking, Momo was on the treadmill and she was jogging pretty fast. Her choice of clothing wasn’t the most supportive of her ‘assets’. It made the latter blush red since everything was bouncing beautifully. All those times in the gym and dancing was paying off real well. She had to slap herself to look away. Amber smirked at the younger’s reaction. Jeongyeon couldn’t think, she turned around to look away but banged her head hard on the metal supports for the weights. It resonated through the gym.

 

Momo and Sana stopped and turned to the source of the sound, everyone did. They saw Jeongyeon clutching her head and Amber clutching her sore abs on the floor from laughing too hard. The idols were confused.

 

###

 

“What the hell happened?” Sana asked walking out the gym, still in the dark why Jeongyeon ended up with a pack of ice on her bruised forehead. Momo was also still clueless but worries over the bodyguard’s injury.

 

“Karma finally catched up.” Amber didn’t elaborated, just kept chuckling at her friend’s predicament. Sana nudged her girlfriend to spill but all she got was, ‘I’ll tell you later’ in a very soft whisper.

 

Jeongyeon groaned for her stupid hormones, ‘stupid pabo and her stupid too-short-cheering shorts and her stupid beautiful legs and her stupid adorably cute face.’

 

Momo tilt her head listening to Amber’s vague answer, she might be seeing things because she thought she saw Jeongyeon blush while looking away from the idol. Momo got even more confused.

 

‘Why do you have to be so frustratingly captivating?!’

 

 

 

 

“Momo you’re going to do a special stage this award show with artist from other companies. The song will be ‘in the name of love’, you’ll be training with a famous international choreographer. You’ll be having practice with them and her a few nights out of the week and a week before the concert then you’ll be training on a daily basis.” sadness manager explained. “Today you’ll all be meeting the dance instructor and the other artist your collaborating. I’ve emailed the details to Jeongyeon on your schedule.”

 

Momo’s nods but was real nervous, she doesn’t like solo performances or solo in anything. She’s very conscious about her Korean and meeting other people makes her nervous. Even before anything started, she’s already tearing apart, Jeongyeon waited outside the meeting lounge, flipped through the same magazine for the nth time. Until Momo walked out the meeting room.

 

Sadness manager informed Jeongyeon about the idol’s schedule, she was ready to leave and escort the idol to do her job.

 

###

 

“Don’t be nervous. Your dancing is superb, so you don’t have to worry.” Jeongyeon sat down next to Momo. Jeongyeon noticed Momo’s nervous fidget and her frantic eyes, “you’ll do great Ms. Hirai.”

 

Momo felt touched by the bodyguards words, it sounded so sincere coming out of Jeongyeon voice and Momo got her spirits back. Momo pumped her fist and cheered, it made Jeongyeon gave an encouraging smile and a small pump from her own fist. Momo kept bouncing her leg up and down, she looked around the room and found other idols miggling. She’s too shy to talk. Jeongyeon felt bad for the idol, she tapped their shoulder asking them to walk out for a minute.

 

“There aren’t many stars in Seoul.” Jeongyeon looked above, Momo relief to be outside but was confused as to why Jeongyeon brought her out. “There’s a few but not like back home, there’ll be a plethora of them. As amazing it is too see, but they get kind of boring if you see them every night. So when I moved to Seoul to worked, looking up the sky and seeing a star was an achievement for me. It made me appreciate what I had back home.”

 

Momo was glad Jeongyeon distracted her mind from the mess inside and shared something about herself. She didn’t expect to hear what Jeongyeon had to say next.

 

Jeongyeon stared into Momo’s brown big eyes, “as much as you irritate me miss Hirai … your dancing is phenomenal, just like a star in Seoul, I can’t wait to see it again. Don’t let the darkness of your mind hide the shine I know you have.” she gave the idol her lopsided smile, ever sincere with her words.

 

Momo blushed hearing and seeing Jeongyeon be so open with her. Momo finally smiled, Jeongyeon did something both of them did not expect the bodyguard to do. Her hand slowly moved to tuck a stray strand behind Momo’s ear. Momo would’ve combust right then and there if it weren’t for them being called back in.

 

Momo felt 100% better after that, she sat and waited for the instructor. Jeongyeon stood in the back with manager-nim and watched the idol in excitement.

 

“All right ladies and gents, we’ve got a special guest. You guys might know her all ready, she’s going to help us be better dancers. Please welcome from 1Million dance studio, Lisa Manoban.”

 

Momo was ecstatic, she couldn’t believe what she’s hearing. She can’t wait to work with one of her influencers and inspiration.

 

Jeongyeon was also baffled, she couldn’t believe what she heard. Her brain died on her until she walked in. Her signature blonde hair painted auburn, she still walked like she owned the world, her baby cheeks still visible, her red plump lips so kissable, and her eyes still shined the way they left way back then.

 

“Hello everyone, it’s nice to finally meet you. Let’s work hard!” Lisa smiled at everyone on the floor. She was nervous, she hoped she didn’t forget her Korean too bad. She looked up to bow at the managers but someone caught her eye. Standing a few feet from her was the love of her life, Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Both of their heart dropped and they swore the world stopped spinning for a millisecond.

 

‘Is this my second chance?’


	7. They tell me to think with my head and not that thing in my chest.

Jennie tapped her foot on the pavement of the mall’s parking lot. She waited patiently. She’s willing to wait for hours if it meant finally seeing her best friends after so long. She checked her phone for the nth time to see they were on their way. She’s anxious, until she saw them walking out. Jennie ran and so did they.

 

“NAYEON! JIHYO!” / “JENNIE!"

 

They hugged it out. Krystal and Yerin glanced at each other, a little awkward to be fourth wheeling this friendship.

 

“It’s been too long.” Jennie couldn’t let go, “we need-” she finally noticed the bodyguard, “oh my … hello.”

 

Yerin gave Jennie a smile while Krystal just nodded, acting cool like she always do. Until Nayeon subtly elbowed her to ‘be nice’. “H- hi.” Nayeon was satisfied.

 

“Jennie - Krystal and Yerin, our bodyguards.” Jihyo introduced them, she couldn’t help but giggle how awkward both of them looked.

 

“Uuu-” Jennie teased, “big shots ey? Well … you are stars.” Jennie knew that struck a string in Nayeon. The idol cringed involuntary.

 

“Please don’t …” Nayeon swattes the space between her and Jennie.

 

Jennie smiled, she knew things would always stay the same when they meet again. They all started walking towards the shopping mall, finally catching up on old times.

 

 

 

Restaurant

 

“It’s cool if my friend joins us? She’s readjusting being back in Korea and she needs to relax a little.” Jennie said after getting off the phone.

 

Nayeon and Jihyo nodded and said it was fine. They were just glad, they were able to get some time off. They talked about travelling, about the grueling work hours, they’re diet and exercise regime, … the idols they’ve met, a bit of gossip here and there. It was a little past the middle of the meal when Lisa finally joined them.

 

“JEN I’M SORRY I’M LATE!” Lisa stood trying to catch her breath, she saw Nayeon and Jihyo and bowed. “Hello, I’m sorry I interrupted.” Nayeon smiled waved her off to say it’s fine.

 

“Jihyo, Nayeon this is Lisa Manoban. My roommate, a dancer and a pain in my ass. She’s one of the 1million dance crew.”

 

Lisa sat down and order. Jennie waited patiently for her roommate to realize who they were having lunch with. But the dancer never did. “So how did you meet Jennie?” Lisa opened up the conversation, the silence was killing her. Nayeon was about to open her mouth when Lisa cut her off, “wait … aren’t you-” Lisa eyes go wide, Jennie thought she would’ve acted cool not fangirl, “TW-!”

 

Jennie slapped her hand on Lisa’s mouth so fast it scared Jihyo and Nayeon. Lisa’s words were muffled. Jennie gritted her teeth, “if you don’t want to cause a scene you better not say THAT. ok? And yes they are.”

 

Lisa made an okay gesture before letting to breathe. Lisa fitted right in with the group. She couldn’t stop the feeling of excitement of probably a long lasting friendship with the two.

 

 

 

\---

 

Dorms

 

Jeongyeon choose to lock herself in her room and occupying herself with how many times she could catch the tennis ball from the air while laying down. Her highest score was 45. As boring as it is, her legs are aching to move and her body sore from just laying there, she doesn’t want to let go of her focus and have an opportunity of reliving a memory of Lisa. She had enough of that in her sleep. It’s only been a few weeks since she saw the girl, now she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

Somi barged in, “unnie someone’s here to see you~” the girl smirked when Jeongyeon glared at her for not knocking.

 

Momo popped her head from behind the door. This was the first time she’s ever been in Jeongyeon room. It’s as she’s expected, clean and organized on one side and the other definitely screamed Amber. Two complete opposite living in the same space, it drove Jeongyeon crazy but she had to make due. Momo saw Jeongyeon flustered when she saw the idol who came out behind Somi.

 

“Ms. Hirai!” Jeongyeon quickly got off the bed and dusted herself off. Momo giggled.

 

Somi snickered at how stiff Jeongyeon was being around the idol, everyone suspected something was going on between Jeongyeon and Momo, but Somi knew how dense Jeongyeon could be when it comes to feelings. So she dragged Dahyun to play cupid for the two.

 

“Well … I heard you were looking for me …” Momo felt shy, after the dance meeting Jeongyeon has been acting kind of weird. A lot more quiet and less brash with Momo.

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“OH RIGHT!” Somi interrupted the two, “well I’ve got these almost-expired vouchers for some great grilled meat down the street and I thought, who are some foodies I know that would appreciate this more than I do? Oh right … you two!” Somi shoved the voucher to Jeongyeon, “so I thought you two could go and eat your hearts out! SURPRISE!”.

 

Jeongyeon was baffled, she couldn’t form words to object. Her brain just shuts off suddenly. She was going to spend time with Momo? Momo was also confused and brain dead, she wasn’t prepared to go out, especially with Jeongyeon. They just stood there frozen but in their head’s a small voice screamed free food.

 

“Well go!” Somi shoved Jeongyeon’s shoes into their arms, “the vouchers ain’t gonna wait all day!”

 

“Well ... then I need to get my jacket.” Somi stopped Momo from walking out the room, she grabbed the idols hand and shoved Jeongyeon’s sweater towards her.

 

“NO NEED. Wear this.” Momo slowly looked at Jeongyeon asking permission, but Somi’s beaming smile and encouraging eyes told her it’s okay to wear. The idol slowly put it on. Jeongyeon waited with bated breath as the sweater slowly comes to form on the idol’s body. It smelled so much of Jeongyeon, it was definitely a favourite sweater. As Momo’s head popped out, her face was red as a tomato. “Aww … she looks adorable doesn’t she?~” the sweater was too big on Momo, Jeongyeon doesn’t like wearing form fitting clothes and indeed, the idol drowned in the bright blue sweater but still looked adorable in it.

 

Jeongyeon just stared at Momo, she wanted to compliment the idol on how good she looked in her clothing, but she would never say that. Jeongyeon didn’t want the idol to see the faint blush on her cheeks, so she pretended to look for clothes and said, “it- it looks okay.” Jeongyeon cursed herself for stuttering. Momo felt like combusting.

 

As the idol and bodyguard walked out the door, Somi and Dahyun decked out in their disguises, “operation get-two-dumb-dense-heads-to-fall-for-each-other commence.” Dahyun put on her sunglasses and ended in, what she thought was a cool pose.

 

Somi rolled her eyes, “we need a better name, that's a mouthful.” Dahyun kind of agreed.

 

\---

 

The two trailed the idol and Jeongyeon, both of them agree Jeongyeon wasn’t going to make any moves on the idol being too much of a coward so they figured Momo would be the one that needed to push. As the ‘couple’ walk in the restaurant, Dahyun and Somi sat far from them but had them on sight. They had a plan, the hottest waitress would flirt with Jeongyeon, hopefully that would get Momo’s blood boiling. Once they saw how Momo made a fuss about Jeongyeon speaking to another female idol at an event longer than she would like, saying how she worked for her and not the other idol. It was dumb but jealousy was never pretty.

 

Momo noticed the waitress batting her eyelashes at Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon acted like nothing was happening. Momo huffed, she was there with Jeongyeon, even if this was not-a-date, but the waitress doesn’t know that.

 

“Well I’ll leave you for a bit, I’ll be right back with your food.” the waitress glanced at Jeongyeon way too long and checked the latter up and down. Jeongyeon just smiled at her.

 

‘Can she be anymore subtle?!’ Momo smiled but her fist clenched beneath the table. True to her nature, Jeongyeon didn’t see through the waitress flirting. Momo took a breathe and chanted to herself what Sana told her, ‘act sexy, you make any girl swoon Hirai. Especially Yoo Jeongyeon.’. “So Jeongyeon,-” she rested her chin on her hand, she stared into Jeongyeon’s eyes, “you always wanted to be a bodyguard?”.

 

Jeongyeon nodded, “well I wanted to work as a chef but things changed-”. Momo wanted to seduce Jeongyeon, she kept staring at the bodyguard while her luscious red lips subtly tried to play with her straw … but she kept missing. Jeongyeon watched Momo, the longer it went on, the more confused and sad it looked, “um … it’s easier if you look at your drink.” Jeongyeon pointed at said drink.

 

Momo tried laughing it off, “silly me.”.

 

Jeongyeon shrugged, “I wouldn’t push it pass you.”.

 

Momo’s eyes twitched in annoyance, ‘WHY AM I FALLING FOR YOU AGAIN?!’ Jeongyeon smirked at her banter, it made Momo’s heart jump how sexy a cocky Jeongyeon looked, ‘... fuck Yoo Jeongyeon.’.

 

In the middle of them eating, the flirty waitress came back, asking how the food tasted, but it seemed she mostly wanted to hear what Jeongyeon had to say. Before Jeongyeon could reply, Momo answered for her, “EXCELLENT!” she was a little too loud, “superb, brilliant, divine, soft yet chewy.”

 

Jeongyeon slowly smiled at how adorable Momo sounded, “she took the words outta my mouth,” Jeongyeon eyed the plate in the middle with the last piece, “since you did take them, I’ll take the last piece.” Jeongyeon grabbed it.

 

Momo’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe how selfish Jeongyeon could be, she could at least offered the last piece to split. But nope, Jeongyeon had to be childish. Momo did what any adult would do, jumped out her seat and bit the meat out of Jeongyeon’s chopstick before it could touch the latter’s lips. She sat back down and chewed as if she won the ultimate battle. It was Jeongyeon’s jaw’s turn to drop.

 

The waitress giggled at Jeongyeon’s mishap, “you asked for it.” Momo smiled, she might pegged the waitress too harshly. That feeling didn’t last long because the waitress caressed Jeongyeon’s shoulders before leaving both of them to finish their meal.

 

Once lunch was finish and paid, she threw her napkin on the table and dragged Jeongyeon by the back of her collar out of the waitress’s line of sight. Somi and Dahyun laughed at how clueless Jeongyeon was at the whole situation. As Jeongyeon walked out the door, Momo looked back at the waitress and mouthed ‘mine’ while pointing at Jeongyeon’s back. The flirty waitress just waved back, it made Momo’s blood boiled. Momo needed to step up her game and she knew that.

 

“The fire has been set.” Somi said high fiving Dahyun by her side.

 

 

 

Since they’re out, they might as well enjoy the nice weather before heading back to the dorms. Momo walked in front of the bodyguard, a little faster than usual. Jeongyeon just watched as Momo threw a little tantrum on her own as she walked, she can’t understand why and she doesn't want to know why. But she kept a close eye on the idol, who suddenly turned around to glare at the bodyguard, Jeongyeon stepped back a little, unsure what she should do.

 

Momo needed to do some shopping but she can’t risk Jeongyeon being swept away by some random hot girl. She came close to the terrified bodyguard and pulled on her collar telling them walk faster. Jeongyeon wasn’t ready to be pulled along plus she’s clueless why Momo was acting the way she did.

 

Random clothing store

 

“You didn’t need to pull me along like a dog, you know?”

 

Momo huffed, “you were walking way too slow.” she kept browsing the clothing rack. Suddenly, she thought she could fluster the bodyguard by trying on some clothes there. “I need your opinion on these.”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “can’t you just video call Sana or someone.”

 

“Why? You’re here.” Momo walked off to the back with a handful of clothing.

 

Jeongyeon tapped on her foot as she waited for the idol to come out. She looked around the desolant store, and she’s thankful it was. Then she heard the door unlock and out came Momo with what shouldn’t even be called clothing, a white blouse turned cropped top by tying the ends in the front, a black tank top inside, black short shorts, and a black choker. It made Jeongyeon choke.

 

Momo swayed her hips as she walked out, she needed to put on a show. She looked up slowly, batting her eyelashes and found Jeongyeon dumbfounded and frozen. She stood close and whispered, “what do you think?”.

 

Jeongyeon can’t function, “I- uh … you- it’s- ah …” she looked away, blush was prominent on her face, “it’s good. Buy it. … but you’d be stupid to wear that in the cold weather.”

 

Momo leaned back and smirked, “what’s wrong Jeongyeon? You feeling all right? You seem … hot, do you need to cool off?” Momo grabbed her drink from Jeongyeon hand and sucked the cold fluid out, making sure to pop once she’s done.

 

Dahyun and Somi were watching not far from them, they gasp when Momo smirked. They couldn’t believe Momo would be this bold, they underestimated the idol.

 

Jeongyeon gulped, her brain screamed get out but her feet stood rooted to the ground. Her heart beated and anticipated what will happen next. She wished she could just push the idol inside the opened dressing room and let them moist her dry throat. “Stop playing around Ms. Hirai,” Jeongyeon pushed passed the idol and walked towards the cashier, “buy it, don’t buy it, it’s your money. I’ll wait by the cashier.”

 

Momo slammed the dressing room door shut in anger, what she doesn’t know was Jeongyeon squatting near the register and clutching her head. The bodyguard was about to have a nose bleed from gay panicking. Somi had to stuff her mouth from laughing out loud.

 

 

 

Jeongyeon and Momo were walking back to the dorm, passing by the park. There were street performers and crowds of families enjoy the fall air. Momo smiled seeing the children laugh and play around while their parents walk behind smiling. She missed her family back in Japan and she wouldn’t know when she could see them again.

 

“Do you see your family often, Jeongyeon?”

 

“They live a few towns down. We call from time to time but mostly I’m busy with work, so not really.”

 

Momo stomped her feet, “you should always make time for family. Regardless of how busy you are."

 

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows at the idol, “o- okay … I-” then Jeongyeon remembered how Momo was a sea apart from hers and she’s all alone in a foreign country. ‘She must miss them.’ she thought as a smile formed on her lips, “okay, I guess its overdue. Would you like to meet them Miss Hirai?”

 

“Eh?!” Momo blushed she thought they were going too fast … even though they weren’t dating.

 

“I’ve got two little brothers who’s been dying to meet you, well … one of them. Don’t be fooled by his charm, he’s-”

 

“Oh my … don’t worry I only have eyes for one Yoo.” Momo teased and winked.

 

Jeongyeon’s heart skipped a beat but she pushed it down real quick, she leaned close and smelled Momo’s breathe, “nope no alcohol.”

 

Momo swatted Jeongyeon’s shoulder, “jeez!” she hid her mouth behind her hand, “don’t do that! I’ve been with you all day!” in reality, Momo’s just flustered by how close Jeongyeon got to her so the idol didn’t want to show her blush.

 

Jeongyeon shrugged. Suddenly a crowd of tourist came walking by beside them, coincidentally, Somi and Dahyun were among the crowd. A slow song came on over the speakers from one of the street dancers and every couple who watched were encourage to dance, they did. Somi pushed Jeongyeon towards Momo, she pushed too hard because Momo’s hat covering her face fell. Jeongyeon reacted fast and engulfed Momo in a hug, shielding the idol from prying eyes.

 

“SHIT” Somi whispered as she paced walked away from the couple. Dahyun eyes widen as Somi dragged her away.

 

Momo can’t believe this is happening again. Her face hid in the nape of the bodyguard, her body blazing hot from feeling how good Jeongyeon felt, the idol felt Jeongyeon’s strong arms holding her from view. “Ju- just go with it, until everyone stops watching.” Momo heard Jeongyeon whisper to her. She knew if everyone found out Twice Momo was there, chaos would ensue. Her hand slowly held onto Jeongyeon’s back, pretending to be one of the couples in the crowd. If she didn’t think she was meant to be with Jeongyeon, now she knew she needed to be. Momo swayed to the song.

 

‘This feels … so right.’ Jeongyeon thought when she tried resisting smelling Momo in her arms.

 

Both got lost in the moment. Momo wished this lasted but four minutes passed and the song ended, everyone clapped and dispersed. She felt arms retreating and Jeongyeon kneeling. Her hat back on the idols head. Momo wanted to rest her tired shoulders on Jeongyeon’s body forever, it felt peaceful feeling the bodyguard’s heartbeat. Both just stood there looking into each other's eyes, mesmerized.

 

Until Momo’s phone rang, it was Nayeon calling. “Un- unnie? … yeah … I’ll be home soon … yeah okay … see you.” she cursed her luck.

 

“We- we should head back.” Jeongyeon grabbed Momo’s shopping bags and tilted her head at the direction of the dorms.

 

Momo nods a skipped in front of Jeongyeon. She couldn’t calm her heart. Jeongyeon couldn’t stop staring at Momo.

 

 

 

Dorms - Night

 

Jeongyeon breath a sigh of relief, finally sitting on the couch dorm. She closed her eyes and saw Momo’s smiling face and the feeling of the idol in her arms. She smiled. The day was weird but the ending was magnificent. But it shouldn’t feel this way, Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she’s over Lisa … she doesn't want Momo be a rebound. Her heart jumped when she saw the auburn dancer again … but she felt alive being around the idol. Her head was a mess.

 

“Yoo,” Krystal called, “did you buy the things I asked?” Jeongyeon was confused. “Guess not … check your phone once in a while would you.”

 

“Fu- sorry. I’ll go buy them now.” Jeongyeon got ready to go out again. She needed some alone time anyway.

 

Jeongyeon browsed the aisle and checked to see if she had everything that was asked for, she kept mumbling to herself as she browsed before she heard the voice she missed so much.

 

“I guess habits die hard.”

 

Jeongyeon looked to her right and saw her. “... Lisa.” Her name rolled off her tongue so nicely, after years of not saying those words, she finally said it again and damn she missed saying her name.

 

“Hi Jeongyeon.” Lisa told herself to be strong and not cry when she finally spoke to the girl of her dreams, she almost succeeded.


	8. Meet me when the Sun and the Moon are up in the sky.

Lisa Manoban was just the same way she was when she left, radiating like the moonlight. Her brown wide eyes held so much memories Jeongyeon wished to drown in again. Her sweet honey voice dragged her in like the day they met. She just stood there, holding a forgotten cup of ramen for Momo.

 

Lisa smiled shyly, her feet nervously played with the porcelain floor. “How you been?”.

 

Jeongyeon was speechless.

 

Lisa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jeongyeon won’t admit it but she swooned a little. Jeongyeon not talking was crushing Lisa’s confidence. “I- I wanted to talk to you back t-then but, I knew you were working well so was I …” Lisa kept staring, her heart felt like popping out of her chest and her confidence crushed, “I- I guess you don’t want t-to talk… I- I understand if you don’t. This was a big mistake. I’m sorry. I- I’m just going to leave.” Lisa turned about to walk out … again.

 

Lisa held in her tears long enough, but the moment she turned, they started flowing down her cheeks. Jeongyeon watched her turn the corner and that’s when she knew she had to run. The cup dropped and the groceries forgotten. Her legs felt like jelly, but she can’t let this slip. She saw Lisa crossing the street while wiping her eyes. Jeongyeon wasn’t foreign to causing her tears, she needs to make up for the times she’s never wiped them off her beautiful face. She ran.

 

The light turned red and Jeongyeon’s not even near the sidewalk, horns blared made Lisa stop and turn. She saw Jeongyeon dodge the people standing in her way to finally stand in front of her. Lisa saw beads of sweat rolling down Jeongyeon’s forehead.

 

Jeongyeon caught her breath and she wiped the tears off Lisa didn’t get, “I’m doing okay … a little winded, yourself?” Lisa chuckled. Jeongyeon forgot how much she loved hearing that sound.

 

 

 

Jeongyeon and Lisa ended up buying groceries together, Lisa kept stealing glances at the woman, ‘gosh … she looks different.” Lisa stood by close to Jeongyeon as the latter browsed, she watched as Jeongyeon picked off ingredients. They haven’t spoken much, they were both trying to catch their breathe just being with each other. Jeongyeon tried to occupy herself with looking at her phone and browsing, but of course, she remembered what Krystal wanted. She just needed something to distract her from the woman standing next to her.

 

“You still cook?”.

 

Jeongyeon nods, “I try when I can … dad would’ve flip if I stop. You know how he gets.” Jeongyeon chuckled at the time where her father came by their apartment and saw boxes of take out when they could’ve saved money and eat healthier.

 

Lisa giggled, “yeah those take outs turned out to be pretty expensive.”.

 

This was the first time they’ve talked about their past and it didn’t hurt as much as they thought. Maybe this wasn’t a mistake at all.

 

The couple walked out the mart and it was time to part ways, but both hesitanted. They knew they wanted for this to last a bit longer, but no one made a move. Lisa starred on the ground, seeing the cracks on the pavement, while Jeongyeon studied the surrounding desolant area. It was pretty late at night, people were all ready in their homes, Jeongyeon hoped Lisa didn’t need to go far.

 

“Where you going?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

“Train station across the street, my friend- OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO GO. SHE’S GOING TO FLIP! I completely forgot! She’s waiting for me! BYE JEONGYEON SEE YOU SOON AT DANCE!” Lisa dashed so quick, Jeongyeon couldn’t even get a word in to offer to walk her there. So the latter just watch as the auburn hair woman dodge and swerved the crowd and down the train station stairs. Away from her.

 

Jeongyeon heart jumped remembering Lisa say ‘see you’. She was going to see Lisa on a regular and she couldn’t wait. Jeongyeon walked back holding groceries with a spring in her step. Momo’s ramen forgotten.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jeongyeon contemplated on telling Somi who she met a few days ago but decided against it. Somi was the only one out of everyone Jeongyeon’s working with that knew her history with Lisa. She saw the ups and she saw the lows. To say Somi would be elated Jeongyeon met Lisa would be a lie, she would’ve killed Jeongyeon for letting herself go through that again. So Jeongyeon stayed quiet, it was her own little secret.

 

Twice were schedule to do an outdoor variety show, that meant the area needed to be cleared. Jeongyeon was coincidentally partnered with Somi, someone whom she wanted to avoid until she sort these feelings with Lisa being back. She needed to be careful because Somi could read Jeongyeon like a book.

 

“Momo seemed happy.” Somi smirked at Jeongyeon. After their matchmaking plan, Momo has been giddy around Jeongyeon, clinging to the bodyguard and doing aegyo with her, even still wearing the bodyguard’s sweater. She even wore it to their destination. Jeongyeon just never asked it back. “She’s still wearing your hoodie. #girlfriendbehaviour.” Somi kept nudging Jeongyeon in the ribs as they patrolled the area, Twice was arriving soon.

 

Jeongyeon blushed red, she forgot about her outing with Momo after meeting Lisa, everything else was kind of a blur. Her feelings for Momo came in in full force, how nice it was playfully bantering with the idol or having her in her arms. “Who … who says that in real life? Hashtag? I should confiscate your phone just for that.” Jeongyeon walked faster, she must admit Momo does look good in her hoodie.

 

Somi yelled, “I SEE THAT BLUSH! DON’T RUN FROM ME YOO JEONGYEON”.

 

Jeongyeon cursed having Somi as a partner. The idol was making the whole thing complicated.

 

Twice finally arrived, Jeongyeon waited next to the van. She helped down each member, when it came to Momo, she felt the idol caress her thumb as their hands touched, it made the bodyguard look up into their eyes and she could see the shine they held. It was beautiful, she didn’t want to look away. Jeongyeon reciprocated Momo’s appreciated smile with a lopsided one.

 

Momo was flustered, she missed a step and was ready to brace the concrete. But nothing came. Jeongyeon held her waist, saving her from embarrassment and hurt. Momo’s body filled with adrenaline, because of falling, figuratively and literally. She stared for a bit too long. “T-thanks Jeongyeon.”.

 

Jeongyeon can’t answer, she just gave a tight lipped ‘ehem’ to the idol. Her brain shut off being so close to the idol. Not even when she first met Lisa she was like this.

 

Momo’s kept playing with the string of Jeongyeon’s hoodie as the taping went on. She felt so warm and protected just being in it, at first she wore it to tease the bodyguard but they didn’t give much reaction so Momo just teased even harder. She loved how flustered Jeongyeon was if she got too close to her. Momo bit her lip thinking about Jeongyeon, ‘she’s adorable.’.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Twice Dorm**

 

“So” Momo sees Sana plop down next to her, “what’s the deal with you and the owner of that sweater?”.

 

Momo bundled herself up on the couch with a movie. Nayeon rolled her eyes when she heard Sana. Nayeon hasn’t changed her mind about Jeongyeon, the bodyguard needs to learns to be considerate to be with the sensitive Momo. “honestly, you could’ve gotten ANYBODY Mo, why Jeongyeon? I did not spend nights with you crying on your bed because of Yoo Jeongyeon for you to hook up with her.”.

 

Momo thought about it, Jeongyeon has her bad moments but she made up for it. “We didn’t get off the right foot unnie … she’s not that bad once you get to know her. She’s like a big vicious dog but when you rub her the right way, she’ll roll over. Just like you. Mina won you over didn’t she?”.

 

Nayeon went red, “I AM NOT A BOTTOM!” Nayeon pouted, her girlfriend was just convincing at times.

 

Sana and Momo could not hold in her laughter, “oh okay unnie. Keep telling yourself that.” Sana and Momo teased the elder by imitating a whip sound. Nayeon eventually left pouting in search for comfort from Mina, who gladly let the girl cuddle with her.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Karaoke bar - VIP room**

 

Jeongyeon found herself escorting Momo out. Her friends were visiting from Japan and the managers approved of her some time off but with Jeongyeon close by. Jeongyeon thought it’d be a nice dinner with a few friends, she was wrong. Drinks scattered on the center table, music blaring, drunken singing, and joyous laughter filled the small room. She could see Momo was having an awesome, kind of drunk, time.

 

Jeongyeon kind of sat back in the corner, letting Momo have her time. Her friends were nice enough to speak to her sometimes but Jeongyeon being herself was a bit up tight. She did kind of feel out of place, but it was worth seeing the idol loosen up a bit. Until one of her friend got a little too close to the idol, Jeongyeon was about to get up and interfere but Momo pushed him.

 

The idol said into the mic, “you do no want Jeongyeon to punch you in the face Haru.” Jeongyeon perked up hearing her name. A series of ‘uuu’ and laughter howlered into the room. Momo swayed right at Jeongyeon and sat on her lap. “I’ve got me a knight, so you better not get any ideas.” Jeongyeon just froze, she held up her hands, afraid to touch the idol who’s snaked her hand on her neck and made herself comfortable on her lap.

 

“She even looks better than any of you boys!” Nami, Momo’s friend, said. All the girls agreed, Jeongyeon was a blushing mess. She’s not drunk enough to be in this situation. Let alone getting this amount of attention, she’s suppose to be in the shadows not in the front. So she just gave an awkward smile as Momo nuzzled more into her neck.

 

“You smell better than your sweater.” Momo voice hidden by the blaring music of the group. Suddenly Jeongyeon felt a long lick from her neck to behind her ear. Jeongyeon eyes go wide.

 

“Ms. Hirai, I think we need to go.” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth because Momo was doing wonders with nibbling her redden ears.

 

“Do I make you nervous Jeongyeon? Let me loosen that tie of yours.” Momo’s hand slowly crept to the knot and pulled down. Her friend’s couldn’t care less to what Momo does, they’re preoccupied with the two boys putting on a show up front, “why won’t you look at me Jeongyeon? Am I not pretty enough for you? Or am I not smart enough? I’m sorry I’m not perfect, but I’ll be there for you.”

 

Jeongyeon heart broke a little hearing the idol’s insecurities like this. The more she worked for her, the more she understood what Momo had to go through to be where she was. The idol didn’t need any more doubt than she already has. Momo’s drunken stupor was letting her tongue loose. Jeongyeon looked down to Momo’s hooded eyes, “no, what I said about you captivating me was true Ms. Hirai. You shine and burn brighter than the sun. You are more than less than what you tell yourself. And …” Jeongyeon couldn’t tell Momo the truth, that she’s scared, scared of what Hirai Momo was doing to her which was making her fall and maybe in the end hurting the idol.

 

Momo waited for Jeongyeon to continue, her heart’s about to jump and her eyes keep looking down to the guard’s kissable lips.

 

“AND I’m going to get you water.” Momo held tighter as Jeongyeon surprisingly carried her out of the seat and then plop her back down by herself. She watched Jeongyeon leave so fast out the door. Momo sulked like a little kid as the girl she hoped opened up, clammed up on her. ‘Maybe I was being too aggressive?’

 

Jeongyeon was about to pass out. She felt the wetness of Momo’s saliva on her neck and she could feel their teeth still nibbling at her ear. She splash water on her hot face, her slicked back hair now wet and her breathing stable. No doubt Jeongyeon would’ve jumped Momo if her head didn’t scream ‘heartbreaker’. Jeongyeon clutched her spinning head.

 

 

 

Momo passed out and had to be carried back into her room. Jeongyeon caressed the idol’s bangs away lovingly. Momo mumbled Jeongyeon’s name as she stirred and snuggled closer to her pillow. Jeongyeon smiled, Momo was too nice to be tainted by Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon saw the Totoro plushie she gave the idol had fallen and she sat it perfectly on their dresser. She left the idol to peacefully sleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Dance Practice**

 

Jeongyeon decided to stay behind the lobby at dance practice. It’s been a few weeks after the seeing Lisa and Momo’s close encounter. After Momo’s drunken confession, she can’t bare herself to be in the same room as the girl she could hurt and the girl she did hurt. She opted to walk around the building until a girl she didn’t notice bumped into her. That girl was Jennie.

 

“Son of a b-” Jennie wasn’t paying attention either walking around the corner.

 

“I’m so sorry ma’am!” Jeongyeon noticed the girl to be Lisa’s friend she talked to when she first saw her.

 

Jennie looked up to the offender, “look where- whoa. Yoo Jeongyeon?” Jennie remembered a picture Lisa showed her when she non-stop spoke about her love.

 

“Yes …” Jeongyeon felt hopeful maybe Lisa was talking about her, but her negativity crushed when maybe Lisa spoke badly about her. “... And you are?”.

 

“Jennie Kim, at your service.”, she held out her hand for a shake. Jeongyeon felt uncomfortable under the cute stare, she couldn’t read whether or not this girl was judging her badly or not. “I’ve heard about you. I’m guessing you’re waiting for your client.” Jeongyeon could only nod. “Well Lisa can’t stop talking about you. You’re the reason she forgot about me and why we had to catch the midnight train back.” Jeongyeon felt bad, she was the friend Lisa forgot about. “I forgive you, if you’d come to her surprise birthday party next week.” Jennie was going to play wing woman for these two hopeless people.

 

“I-I don’t know if I co-could get time-”, Jeongyeon was still processing the fact Lisa talked about her at all and she showed who she was to her friends. She thought the girl still hated her guts.

 

“NONSENSE! It’s just a few hours I’m sure you could get out of work. Plus you would make Lisa’s day.” Jennie winked. Jennie took out a pen and paper, she wrote down her number and address to where it was. “Text me an RSVP. see you there!” Jennie left.

 

Jeongyeon was left baffled what just transpired, she just stood there staring at the digits that stood between her and spending time with Lisa. She knew this was a bad idea, but she needed to scrape the bitter taste of the past.

 

 

 

“PIGGYBACK!” Momo draped herself over Jeongyeon’s back. Jeongyeon wasn’t expecting it. She doesn’t think Momo remembered what happened between them, but Momo only pretended, she didn’t want to drive Jeongyeon away. “My legs hurt … she really drilled us today. I’m tired.” Momo’s aegyo always got Jeongyeon to melt and do whatever the idol wanted.

 

“Fine lazy butt.” Jeongyeon hide her smile and hopped to get the idol properly on and walked back home with Momo subtly snuggling into the bodyguards jacket.

 

Jeongyeon’s phone vibrated in her pocket, the message she receive from Jennie read, ‘great! see you there!’.


	9. Is it still me that makes you sweat? I've got more wit. A better kiss. A hotter touch. A better-

Under the stark morning sun, Momo found herself sweating her clothes off. She argued it was because of the the room being too hot, but she knew it was wrong. Her wild dreamed caused her ragged breathings, dilated eyes, wet hair, and pumping heart. She bit her lips while rubbing herself on her body pillow, she could feel the wetness pool in her underwear. She moaned into her pillow as she relieved herself.

 

“Jeongyeon~”, Momo moaned, she imagined the bodyguard underneath her whispering sweet nothings into her ear while stroking her into euphoria.

 

Momo wiped her sweat and got her breathing stable. This wasn’t the first time she had to satisfy her desires for the bodyguard. She loved and hate dreaming, when she wakes she’s in an endless loop of teasing torture. She huffed her frustration, she wished Jeongyeon would do something to show she maybe reciprocate the idol’s feelings.

 

Momo doesn’t know what else to do, she been frontal about her feelings but no progress was made. But Jeongyeon’s gay panic reaction motivated the idol to tease even harder. She got out of bed knowing what she wanted to do before her late schedule, annoy Jeongyeon.

 

 

 

Jeongyeon working on her bike, a Ducati scrambler, her face smeared with little grease streaks and her shirt had streaks of oil on it. Hair wet from sweating so much and body hot from the heat, but a smile on her face. She loved her baby. Momo stood by admiring the steaming sight, she brought a dripping cold bottle with her. Jeongyeon noticing a presence, but didn’t know who, she waited by the curb for the other to come closer.

 

Momo tapped Jeongyeon’s dirty cheek with the bottle and said, “you’re a mess.”.

 

“An you’re a nuisance.” Momo has learned the difference between Jeongyeon being playful and her being angry, so she let the playful insult slide. Jeongyeon thanked the idol and gulped down the water bottle like it was the last one on earth.

 

Momo blushed and thought, ‘you’re a hot mess’ Momo bit her lip as she watch Jeongyeon. She can’t help but unconsciously held out her hand and started rubbing her thumb over Jeongyeon’s grease streak.

 

Jeongyeon just stood there and watched Momo’s lashes bat at her slowly, she felt the idol’s thumb caresses over her red cheeks. The bodyguard saw what her fans see when they screamed for Momo’s attention, she could see the beauty the idol held, she could see the shine Twice needed to be the girl group they are today. Hirai Momo was a force to be reckoned with and Jeongyeon was a few inches away from tasting what this idol had to give.

 

“Gosh … you need a shower, you smell real bad.” Momo jokingly fanned her nose.

 

Jeongyeon didn’t know what possessed her to suddenly grab Momo and pick her up. Momo squealed and grabbed on to Jeongyeon’s neck as the bodyguard spinned her around. The idol hide her laughter in Jeongyeon’s wet hair. It ended as soon as it started, Momo felt Jeongyeon let go, “now you smell too pabo.” Jeongyeon smirked and started running away. Momo ran after her.

 

They spent a good 15 minutes running around and playfully tease one another, both forgot they were adults. Now, both were sitting on the curb admiring Jeongyeon’s bike. They sat closer to each other than before. Jeongyeon was starting to comfortable being around the idol, when there was no one around that is. Not really knowing what to say or what to do, each just enjoyed the morning sun and each other presence. Until Amber came around.

 

“Finally! The beast is out of its cage!” the latter was referring to Jeongyeon’s bike that was locked up in the garage for so long. Amber caressed the bike she wished she had but she knew she can never ride something like that. “Can I ride it?”

 

“Over my dead body Liu.” Jeongyeon would let ANYONE ride her baby, the only girl she ever gave a ride to was Lisa, but that was a long time ago. Amber sulked like a baby, she walked away to buy coffee for the morning.

 

 

\---

 

 

During a hot day Twice held a surprise fanmeet outside, the bodyguards held umbrellas over the girl’s head. They caused quite an uproar for being such gentlewomen towards their idols, especially, Jeongyeon with Momo. Jeongyeon was smiling because Momo was being playful with her and also with the fans, Jeongyeon was never this close when they interacted, she never observed but was always on guard. Momo was lovable on and off the stage, Jeongyeon could see why her heart would jump when she’s around the idol.

 

What surprised Jeongyeon some of the female fans even called out to her, ‘girl crush’. A bit startled and not knowing really what to do, she just smiled at them. Momo took the opportunity to wink at Jeongyeon, it made the bodyguard blush harder. Somi saw the interaction and made eye contact with Dahyun, who also saw it. Both of them smirked.

 

“Thank you ONCEs for today. We don’t want to go but we’ll meet again soon. Be healthy, drink lots of water.” Jihyo ended the fanmeet and Twice left to the next schedule.

 

Momo dragged Jeongyeon by her tie as they walked away from view. While Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at Momo’s antics but she still had a smile on her face.

 

“Those girls were all over you.” Momo spoke suddenly as she walked in front of Jeongyeon to the van.

 

“Is that jealousy I hear, miss Hirai?” Jeongyeon smirked, “I can’t help it if they’ve fallen for the Yoo charm.” Jeongyeon’s voice was smeared with such self-confidence, even herself was taken back with what she just heard herself say.

 

Momo hummed, she needed to teach Jeongyeon a lesson being too cocky in the presence of Hirai Momo just insues danger. If anyone was to fall, it would be Yoo Jeongyeon for Hirai Momo. Momo stops abruptly as they turned a corner, she felt Jeongyeon bump into her then she took the opportunity to pull the bodyguard by her jacket. Momo pinned herself between the wall and Jeongyeon, she bit her bottom lip and stared into Jeongyeon’s brown orbs.

 

“Miss Yoo, I can’t help but trip myself over you. My legs don’t work, you’ve swept me off my feet. Please take me away.” Momo bats her eyelashes at the jaw dropped Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon just stood there, unable to answer. So Momo went further, she slowly leaned her body towards Jeongyeon and slowly wrap her hands around their neck. This further panicked Jeongyeon, she looked and sounded like a fish out of water.

 

Momo satisfied with teasing Jeongyeon said, “HA! Don’t get too cocky Yoo Jeongyeon if you’re just going to gay panic like that with a girl. I always win. You’re still cute though.” Momo tapped Jeongyeon on the cheek and proceed to the van. She had a little swagger in her step, a little swing to her hips to entice the dumb founded bodyguard. Even though her heart was about to jump out of her chest and she almost, literary, trip on her own two feet, she felt the exhilarating thrill of whatever this is they have.

 

Jeongyeon shook her head clean, she still can’t believe it happened, was Momo flirting with her? Or was she just messing with her? ‘Don’t get ahead of yourself Yoo. Hirai Momo is a dangerous woman. And you’re tainted.’, Jeongyeon thought as she ran towards the idol.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jeongyeon got the green light from Krystal to take the night off for Lisa’s birthday surprise, but she didn’t tell the whole truth, afraid the news might reach Somi. However, lies will bite you in the ass one way or another.

 

Somi strolled in Jeongyeon’s room as she was panicking to get ready. “You look good.” Somi draped herself on the bed as she saw Jeongyeon wearing her leather riding jacket, black ripped jeans. “Where are you going exactly? Uuu~ taking Momo out?” Somi jumped excitedly.

 

Jeongyeon huffed, “what is with you and getting me and Momo together? She’s just teasing. She’ll find a nice pretty boy from another boy band and they’ll be a power couple. That’s how it goes. WE will not work out-” Jeongyeon continued getting ready. Her room looked like a shipwreck, clothes stern everywhere and the bed not even made, her hair still wet. It’s uncharacteristic for her to be this way.

 

Somi disagreed with Jeongyeon about Momo, but with how distracted the latter was, she didn’t want to disturb the elder. So she opted to steal Jeongyeon’s phone to play games. But suddenly a pop up message appeared from Jennie, ‘J, you coming? The party started already! You better get your ass here before Lisa.’ Somi felt her blood boil. “Yoo Jeongyeon, you better fucking tell me this Lisa isn’t the Lisa.” Somi showed the message.

 

‘Fuck.’ Jeongyeon cursed herself for being late and not Somi-proofing her phone. “I-I can explain.”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Somi threw the phone on the bed. “Did you or did you not tell me you guys were a mistake, that you were moving way too fast?! You end up hurting each other.” Jeongyeon stayed silent, “you guys fight all.the.damn.time! You kiss and make up, but then it happens again! What’s the point?!” Jeongyeon stayed silent, “did you or did you not ruin your college degree because of your drinking because of being with her?!” Jeongyeon cowered at that. She had to repeat a year to finish and disappoint her parents. She had to work her ass off to repay them. “So tell me unnie, what the fuck are you doing?!” Somi glared at Jeongyeon, the latter maybe standing but she felt so small under the younger gaze.

 

“I- … I just want a clean slate, some closure for us. The whole relationship was … it wasn’t healthy for both of us. I want to make things right with her. I did love her Som, the engagement was real, I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Granted it was … an impulse move and I admit a stupid one. We weren’t ready for that kind of commitment. But regardless, she was my first love.”, Jeongyeon was speaking the truth, she needed this, she needed to talk to Lisa and write her wrongs. She thought she would never see Lisa again, so she learned to live with this regret, but the universe had other plans and gave her a second chance. “After how it ended … she deserve at least an apology from me saying those things I didn’t mean to say when we ended …”.

 

Somi gritted her teeth, Lisa and Jeongyeon were far better apart than together but they seem to pull each other back. That she didn’t understand why. She doesn’t know what happened in the end, all she knew was Lisa went home for good and Jeongyeon disappearing for almost over a month and was finally found drowned in liquor, going from bar to bar and became a regular drunk and bar-fight starter. She was a mess. Somi cried seeing her unnie the way she was and the elder kept clutching the engagement rings just to calm herself. But after a few years of patience and love from her friends and family, Jeongyeon finally got herself together. But now, her kryptonite was back. Somi hoped she was wrong.

 

Momo came by to visit when she heard the yelling in the far side of the dorm. She slowly walked towards Jeongyeon’s room, before she could turn into Jeongyeon room, Somi bumped into her with an angry aura. “OH! S-sorry Mo.” Somi kept staring at Momo, when she saw how Momo and Jeongyeon worked, she never saw the serious strict Jeongyeon became a playfully since the whole Lisa incident. It was a breath of fresh air. She felt in her bones that Momo was a perfect fit for Jeongyeon. But now, with Lisa in the picture, it got a lot harder. Somi kept walking, she felt frustrated that maybe she played a part where Momo would get hurt. Again, Somi hoped she was wrong.

 

Momo was completely confused as to why Somi seemed so distraut, then Jeongyeon appeared around the corner, looking all sexy in black leather and brown boots holding her riding helmet. “Oh Miss Hirai … I took off tonight, if-if you need anything Krystal assigned Amber to you, since miss Minatozaki isn’t planning on anything tonight.” Jeongyeon seemed nervous because Momo just kept gawking at her.

 

Momo found new material for her lonely nights. She shook her head no and said, “you look really good.”, she looked Jeongyeon up and down. It made the latter blush hard. The bodyguard was genuinely surprised to see the idol before she left. “You going out on a date? Who’s the unlucky lady that you tricked to go out with you?” Momo tried to sound as uninterested as possible, she hoped she doesn’t sound jealous or possessive. Momo crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

 

Jeongyeon tilted her head, she’s not going to back down. Momo won’t win this time. Jeongyeon smirked, she confidently walked towards the idol and trapped her. Jeongyeon put her free arm above the idols head, she leaned close. Momo wanted the wall to swallow her whole, Jeongyeon smelled so good too. But she needed to keep cool. Jeongyeon lean close and whispered, “wanna be my unlucky lady tonight?”, Jeongyeon left Momo speechless. The latter wanted to scream ‘YES’ but her words got stuck in her throat, she never knew this ‘bad girl’ aura Jeongyeon had. Jeongyeon leaned away satisfied, her phone vibrated in her pocket, she knew it was Jennie, “maybe next time.” Jeongyeon winked and left.

 

Momo slid down the wall and fanned herself, “fuck.”. She can’t get over the fact she truly was the unlucky girl tonight. She forgot what jealousy felt like until Yoo Jeongyeon came into her life.

 

 

 

Jeongyeon was so late, so late. Jennie has been blowing up her phone and she couldn’t understand why. When she went in the place, it was crowded, she couldn’t tell who was there for the birthday party or just a night out. She made her way to Jennie, whom told her to meet at the outside bar.

 

“FINALLY!” Jennie spotted Jeongyeon coming out the crowd, she ran fast towards Jeongyeon and smacked a big red bow on her chest. “JEEZ what took you so long-” Jennie checked Jeongyeon out, she could definitely see herself pinning for the girl if it weren’t for her roommate, “-stud?”.

 

Jeongyeon apologies for being late and explained she had some work related issues she needed to finish up, when in reality, she was afraid to meet Lisa. “what’s with the bow?”.

 

Jennie smacked her hand, “don’t take it off. NOW! Follow me.” Jennie dragged the girl by the hand towards the pool area. Jeongyeon had no choice but to follow.

 

Lisa stood surrounded by her dance friends, she was ecstatic by the surprise, she never thought she’d be spending her birthday like this. She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a grinning Jennie and the girl yelled, “SURPRISE!”.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes, “Jen, we did that al-”, when Jennie stepped aside that’s when she saw Jeongyeon sheepishly looking away with a big red bow on her chest. “J-Jeongyeon?”.

 

Jeongyeon did a little wave, but Jennie pulled her to the front and now she’s face to face with Lisa, “h-happy birthday Lis.”. Lisa smiled, the night couldn’t get any better.

 

 

 

Lisa took Jeongyeon away from the hustle and bustle of the party, she knew the latter wasn’t much of a partier in the first place, even more so, she didn’t know anybody attending. So when Jeongyeon was about to run off somewhere secluded, Lisa showed her where. “Again, I apologies if Jennie threatened you to come. She can be a little … pushy.” Lisa has been trying to avoid eye contact with the latter since they were left alone. “You can take off the bow if you want, you know?”, Lisa giggled.

 

Jeongyeon was taken back seeing and being alone with Lisa, she didn’t even notice the big red bow still attached to her chest. “I-it was Jennie’s idea.”, Jeongyeon was as red as the bow on her. She wanted to just blurt whatever she needed to say but when Lisa was in front of her, her mind went blank. She needed to start somewhere before things go awkward, even though it already was.

 

“No way!”, Lisa ran off at a direction. Jeongyeon was confused, she followed Lisa quietly and she saw what Lisa saw. “You still ride her?” Lisa caressed the scrambler’s seat like she longed to ride it.

 

Jeongyeon smiled, she remembered the many adventures they both had on that bike, “I try to when I’ve got time.” Jeongyeon saw how Lisa’s eyes longed for a ride, she always loved riding with her. Lisa loved the part where she could back hugged Jeongyeon. “Y-you wanna ride?”, Jeongyeon asked without thinking of what her words might imply.

 

Lisa straddled the bike and Jeongyeon won’t admit how good Lisa looked sitting there. “My my Yoo Jeongyeon, you usually take a girl out before asking her that?”, Jeongyeon tilted her head, confused at first but then blushed hard, realizing what she said. She shook her head no and wanted to say it was a misunderstanding, but the word got caught it her throat. Lisa laughed at the mishap, “I missed you.”.

 

What Lisa said was what Jeongyeon didn’t expect where this conversation was going. She thought it was going to be more of a miserable experience, not a loving and longing stare with a dust of blush on Lisa’s face.

 

“I-I …”, Jeongyeon stuttered. Lisa waited with baited breath, she hoped Jeongyeon would say the same. Her anxiety caused her to ball her fist turning her knuckles white. Jeongyeon couldn’t move, she couldn’t breath, she felt numb. The cold midnight air blew making her skin hair stand on it’s ends. She didn’t even blink when Lisa suddenly leaned forward from the bike coming closer and closer to her. Jeongyeon felt like a helpless gazel being stalked by a lioness, she just waited for something to happen. And something did.

 

Lisa couldn’t take it anymore, she took a risk and hope it paid off. She tiptoed up to Jeongyeon’s lips and gave them a kiss she replayed a thousand times over in her head. She still remembered how always moist they were, how small they were, how red they would get after they kiss, and especially how good it feels to have them on hers. They were all still true even after all this time. But Lisa pulled away because Jeongyeon didn’t reciprocate, she guess judging by just Jeongyeon being there doesn’t mean the latter felt the same way as her.

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes were blank, she just stood there staring at Lisa, who was slowly backing away. All she knew was, she wanted Lisa to do it again. “I-I wasn’t ready … can you do it again?”.

 

Lisa wanted to laugh, because those were the same words Jeongyeon uttered when they had their first kiss. She pulled the brunette and wrapped her arms around their neck and crash her lips to theirs. Jeongyeon felt tongue.

 

 

 

“Jennie, thanks for the invite, tell Lisa again we’re sorry we couldn’t stay long.” Nayeon hugged Jennie as she walked them out to the private parking lot.

 

“Hey it’s cool, sorry we couldn’t find her. Don’t know where the birthday girl went.” Jennie frowned, but internally hoped she was with Jeongyeon. “Thanks for taking the time, seriously. She appreciated it, for sure.” Jennie hugged Jihyo and Nayeon before leaving them to go back.

 

Nayeon was about to get in the car when she spot a familiar face under the lamp post. “Jeongyeon?”. She squinted her eyes and indeed, it was the bodyguard making out with a girl. She saw the girl’s back in a leather riding jacket on a bike devouring Jeongyeon’s face. But she couldn’t see who the girl was, what was important was Jeongyeon was making out with a girl, while flirting with Momo. It made Nayeon dislike the bodyguard even more, she huffed and may have closed the car door a little too hard.

 

“Jeez Nayeon! Why?! Be gentle! My poor car.” Jihyo started to rub the car better.

 

“Sorry! Didn’t know my own strength.” Nayeon was about show Jeongyeon her full strength in her right hook once she saw the bodyguard again.


	10. I send a glance and notice. But I do not get it. I'm crazy because I'm stifling I do not know why. I will try again.

The night didn’t turn out the way Jeongyeon expected, tongues did a lot more than reminiscing. After they’re little session outside, Lisa made sure Jeongyeon was right behind her. It looked like the old days, wherever Lisa went Jeongyeon followed like a loyal dog. They were glued to the hip up until dawn rises. Jeongyeon found herself awake on Lisa’s couch, she remembered Lisa dragging her by her shirt to stay in her bed, but Jeongyeon was glad she wasn’t drunk enough to agree. She would’ve smack herself if that happened. Jeongyeon ran her fingers through her bedhead, frustrated that she’s still so weak. With time to think Jeongyeon felt relief, maybe consoling about their breakup ON their ex’s birthday wasn’t the brightest idea. But she wanted it to be like a bandaid, one fast rip and you’re done.

 

Lisa woke from her slumber to find Jeongyeon putting her shoes on about ready to leave at 5 in the morning. “Leaving so early?”, Lisa leaned near the foyer, watching Jeongyeon struggle with one last boot.

 

“Duty calls.” Jeongyeon dusted herself off.

 

“Of course.”, Lisa mumbled so Jeongyeon doesn’t hear.

 

Jeongyeon was about to open the door when she felt arms around her torso, “see you soon.”, Lisa said with her small slurty morning voice, it made Jeongyeon nervous. Lisa kept massaging her stomach and made the latter turn around. She draped herself on Jeongyeon, tiptoeing and nibbled on their bottom lip, subtly asking for permission for access and Jeongyeon lets her. The alcohol from last night still lingered on their tongues, Lisa's hands rubbed and scrapped Jeongyeon's neck and made her shiver, Lisa pressed her small toned body up to Jeongyeon's tall lean one, it rode her cropped topped shirt up showing her lower back that she knew drove the bodyguard crazy. She wasn't wrong, it still does. She smirked when she saw how dumbfounded Jeongyeon looked after their kiss, 'still got it.'. Jeongyeon's phone vibrated in the pocket, Krystal was blowing up her phone since she’s been awake. Momo came to mind, Momo was waiting.

 

Lisa made sure they exchanged numbers before Jeongyeon step foot out the door. She felt like a giddy highschool girl at 5 in the morning. She immediately texted Jeongyeon to be safe on the road and that she’s missing them already. She brushed her fingers through her auburn hair, she doesn’t know what those kisses or the small talks mean yet, but she was sure to leave her mark.

 

\---

 

Jeongyeon was strolling out the bathroom when Somi popped her head around the corner. Jeongyeon cursed in her head, she wasn’t ready for this. She knew what coming, she would rather take the ‘Amber Special’ wake up call than an angry Somi.

 

“You didn’t come home. Where were you?”, Somi crossed her arms with fire in her eyes.

 

“Nothing happened.” Jeongyeon hoped her blotched make up job on the hickeys on her neck was good enough, and it was.

 

“That’s not what I asked.”, Somi knew where she was but watched Jeongyeon carefully, she knew the latter was putting up her walls again. She huffed in frustration, if she pried even more, Jeongyeon might get even more defensive, “Momo’s waiting for you downstairs.” Somi emphasized her name in hopes Jeongyeon would realize what the fuck she’s doing to the poor idol’s heart.

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at Somi’s behaviour but her heart pangs with hurt when she heard the idol’s name. She would ignore it, cause her logical explanation of cheating on Momo was unlogical when things between them isn’t even a thing.

 

 

Momo skipped to the van because she saw Jeongyeon waiting for her by the door. Momo prepared breakfast for Jeongyeon, but she’ll play if off as manager-nim made too much. Jeongyeon was half awake and half asleep, her mind kept replying the kiss Lisa and her shared, and the girl hasn’t stopped texting Jeongyeon ever since she left her apartment. The bodyguard had to put those text on hold because Momo was standing in front of her with a small container in her hand.

 

“For you. Manager-nim and I made too much. I thought I'd share some.”, she blushed a little, unaware of Jeongyeon’s wide eyes.

 

“T-thanks Ms. Hirai. You didn’t have to.” Jeongyeon inspected the green colour napkin wrapped so neatly around the container. It looked like Momo took her time to make it.

 

“So- …”, Momo mentally prepared herself for this question, “how was the date? I apologies if my schedule interfered.”. Momo almost had a sleepless night just thinking about Jeongyeon out with another girl, it drove her nuts. She owes Sana and Mina entertaining her all night to get her mind off Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon was glad the idol HAD a schedule, if she didn’t … Jeongyeon knew she’ll be wrapped around Lisa’s finger. “It was okay. It wasn’t a date, just saw an old friend.”, semi lie. Momo’s round brown orbs staring intently at her was making her head confused.

 

Momo tried to seem uninterested, “oh.” Momo really thought Jeongyeon was going on a date, she felt jealous that another girl could’ve seen her bodyguard looking all sexy and hot in that leather jacket and her bike was a sight to die for. Momo smirked, “oh my … I guess your friend is doing a good service for the public being friends with you.”.

 

Jeongyeon finally smiled, she was about to banter but Nayeon came from behind and forcefully bumped her shoulder hard on Jeongyeon, “C’mon Mo, we’re going to be late.”, successfully cutting off their little morning banter.

 

Jeongyeon still think Nayeon hated her for what happened months ago when they started hanging out outside of work, but the idol just won’t let go of the incident, “what rode up her ass?”. Krystal smacked the back of Jeongyeon's head for that comment.

 

\---

 

Nayeon and Momo were on their way for a pre-recording for a variety show, Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon clutched her lunch given by Momo close to her but her eyes are glued to her phone from time to time. She felt annoyed. She took out her phone and texted Momo, “Mo, do you really like Jeongyeon?”.

 

Momo turned to Nayeon and blushed, she texted back, “kind of ...”, she’s nervous, “she’s nice and we have tons of fun together.”.

 

Nayeon can’t help but to smile at how her innocent Momo looks so adorable when she spoke of Jeongyeon. Momo really seemed happy, sadly, the crush was real. “Just be careful Mo. I hate seeing you hurt.”.

 

Momo a bit confused with where this conversation went or why Nayeon was suddenly overly protective, just startled her. But knowing how Nayeon was the eldest among the group, she understood why the latter said what she said. Momo texted back, “don’t worry unnie. I’ve got you to lean on.”, Momo turned to Nayeon and smiled holding up an okay sign while grinning like an idiot.

 

Nayeon prayed Jeongyeon wasn’t as an idiot as the idol think she is.

 

Jeongyeon felt Nayeon has been giving her the stink eye all day. It made her even more frustrated and nervous, she knew the idol had something to say, but she kept hesitating. The bodyguards watched as Nayeon and Momo did their thing on stage, suddenly the MC asked, “what is your ideal type Momo?”, this perked Jeongyeon’s interest.

 

Momo thought carefully, “someone … who is fun and funny, who can guide me, … someone who can protect me … AND someone who eats well!”, Momo’s eyes locked automatically at Jeongyeon’s eyes. Momo shyly smiles, no one noticed their interaction apart from Nayeon, who was seething with anger remembering what Jeongyeon did last night.

 

Jeongyeon felt a spark ignite and it made every fiber of her feel alive. She kind of hoped the idol was talking about her, but the voices in her head had other plans. The bombarded her with images of Momo crying standing before her while rubbing her wet cheeks. Jeongyeon wanted to smash her head on the pillar she’s leaning on, she doesn’t want that to ever happen.

 

The taping done, Momo ran back at the dazed Jeongyeon, “did I do well?”.

 

Jeongyeon smiles sadly at the idol, every activity she does it’s the same question she always ask. Her pride and confidence needs to be reassured that she deserved to be where she is now. “You did better than good Ms. Hirai. You’re always wonderful.”, Jeongyeon smiled sincerely.

 

“T-thanks Jeongyeon.”, the way Momo shyly smiles with a dust of blush on her baby cheeks and her crescent moon eyes did things to Jeongyeon’s heart. It jumbled her head and burned a hole through her phone pocket that was vibrating with Lisa’s messages.

 

“MO! Let’s go get food. I’m starving!”, Nayeon yelled. Krystal forgot how loud her idol can be, she also noticed the glaring eyes she’s been giving to Jeongyeon, but choose to talk to Jeongyeon later about it.

 

\---

 

Throughout the day, Nayeon and Momo had their sisterly bonding time. Nayeon saw how much Momo wanted Jeongyeon’s attention all day. She knew this crush isn’t just a small one. Momo’s either clinging onto Jeongyeon’s arm or stealing glances at the bodyguard whenever possible. But Jeongyeon entertains Momo’s flirting, that’s what angered Nayeon further. Jeongyeon ruffles Momo’s hair when she pouts and smiles at the idol or she would let Momo cling to her lovingly like a girlfriend would. It seems Jeongyeon liked the attention Momo was giving her, but she would also check her phone frequently as if waiting for someone to text back. Nayeon probably would lose her cool and started yelling at her if she talked to the bodyguard, she needed to speak someone closest to them, Somi.

 

 

\---

 

 

A few days later, Nayeon needed to get it out of her system, or she might just explode infront of Jeongyeon. So she texted Somi to meet her down by the pool. She watched the stars twinkle in the sky try to calm her frustrated heart, she loved her family of girls and as the oldest she can’t shake the feeling of being the mother hen. If one messes with one of her girls, she’ll bite whomever hurt them. Amber could attest to that, she had a share of angry Nayeon the first night she stayed at Twice’s dorm unintentionally because Sana wouldn’t let her go. If one of the managers saw Amber, it would’ve been trouble for Sana.

 

Somi appeared with an apprehensive face, she’s not sure why the idol wished to meet with her, “you were looking for me Nayeon?”.

 

Nayeon took a deep breath, “Som, I’m going to be straight here, I care about Momo and I wouldn’t want to see her hurt-”, Somi knew where this conversation is going, “so, what’s the fucking deal with Yoo Jeongyeon?”.

 

Somi gulped as much as she agreed with Nayeon, she too wouldn’t want Momo to be hurt, but Jeongyeon was her unnie and they go way back. The way Nayeon held herself, protective yet ready to attack, this meant she knew something of Yoo Jeongyeon that needed to be clarified. “Nayeon … that’s a pretty broad question. I mean no-nobody’s perfe-”.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me … she’s playing with Momo’s feelings! She’s leading her along on a leash, then turns around goes off partying and making out with random girls! Who does she think she is?! I didn’t peg her to be that shallow!”.

 

Somi was surprised by this, why would the idol accuse of Jeongyeon being a player? She couldn’t figure it out. “Wha-?”.

 

“A few days ago I saw Jeongyeon shoving her damn tongue down a girl’s throat at my friend’s party!”, Nayeon tried to keep her cool, “and now she’s taking Momo out for ice cream?! Momo has been blatantly clear with her crush! We all can see it, so don’t tell me Jeongyeon is just THAT fucking dense.”.

 

Somi froze and took her time to gather her thoughts. Somi knew Jeongyeon went out, but didn’t expect Nayeon and Jihyo went to the same one, she couldn’t ponder too long on that. Jeongyeon wouldn’t hook up with some random girl … except it wasn’t random, “... Lisa.”.

 

Nayeon heard Somi, “Lisa? Yeah it was Lisa’s birthday surprise. How do you know Lis-”.

 

Somi ran her fingers through her hair, “if I’m right, then no … it’s not a random girl. Jeongyeon isn’t that type of a person and yes … sadly Jeongyeon can be THAT dense.”. Somi really hoped she’s wrong, but deep down she knew she isn’t.

 

Somi’s outburst further confused Nayeon, “... you’re not making any sense.”.

 

Somi hoped nothing really happened during Jeongyeon ‘reunion’, but with Jeongyeon coming home so early in the morning and Nayeon’s ‘accusation’ things aren’t looking up so pretty. “FUCK!” Nayeon was shock, she stared at Somi getting angry, she waited for the latter to elaborate, “Jeongyeon … not again,” Somi sounded disappointed it made Nayeon frown yet very confused, “… Lisa was- she was Jeongyeon’s ex-fiance.” Nayeon’s mind cracked, she did not expect that. Somi hoped the worst didn’t happen but it did.

 

“Je-Jeongyeon was engaged?” Nayeon asked, Somi nods, “to Lisa?”, Somi nods, “Lisa Manoban?”, Somi nods again. “Wait what?! So Momo is just a rebound girl?!”. Nayeon was going to punch the bodyguard when she sees her.

 

“WHOA there Nayeon.”, Somi tried to calm the raging bull, “firstly, no. Momo isn’t a rebound girl. Secondly, this all happened a few years ago.”, thinking about what Jeongyeon went through was soul crushing, Somi never wanted Jeongyeon to go through that again, but right now, Somi needed Nayeon to understand her unnie wasn’t a bad person or she was using Momo for anything. “Their relationship was ... questionable. I wasn't there most of the time ... I couldn't be.”, Somi frowned. "Momo is different.", thinking about how much Jeongyeon seem to laugh and smile with Momo made Somi happy for her, "Jeongyeon could learn how it is to be truly loved with her.". Somi really needed for Jeongyeon to see Momo was good for her and not Lisa.

 

Nayeon asked herself what kind of relationship Lisa and Jeongyeon had if it went up being engaged to each other to just end? Nayeon watched Somi fidget, she knew the latter wanted to say more but it wasn’t her place to. Even so, Jeongyeon was still a indecisive wreck that Momo was slowly falling for, “Momo has a big heart, she has a lot of love to give … you need to talk to your friend or fucking Yoo has a thing coming if she thinks playing with Momo’s heart is a fucking game.”, Nayeon stepped forward a bit, threatening she’s not afraid to pounce if Momo gets hurt.

 

Somi gulped, she hoped Jeongyeon gets her act together or Jeongyeon might be digging her own grave with Lisa and Nayeon might just help her.

 

\---

 

Momo walked beside Jeongyeon eating her strawberry ice cream while eyeing the chocolate ice cream Jeongyeon was enjoying. She felt like she was on a date with the bodyguard, the latter promised to take her out for ice cream after her good days work, and she made well with her promise. Jeongyeon was oblivious to Momo staring at her food.

 

“Can I taste your chocolate?”, Momo did her best attempt at aegyo.

 

“You wanted strawberry, so why should I give you some of mine?”.

 

“PWEASE! … sharing is caring Jeongie.” Momo skipped forward and did her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Also the nickname Jeongie was new, her heart did flips.

 

Jeongyeon was helpless … ‘how does she do it so well?’ Jeongyeon thought, then she gave in to the idol, “f-fine.”.

 

Jeongyeon watched as time slow down when Momo held her long hair back, her red lips approached her dessert slowly, and her tongue pokes out a little act as a spoon scooping the ice cream from it’s cone. All in Jeongyeon’s mind was how good the ice would taste on their tongue. In the midst of Jeongyeon gawking, her hand twitched and the ice Momo was aiming smeared a little on her nose. It made Jeongyeon laugh, “cute”, those words slipped out. Jeongyeon’s laugh became one of Momo’s favourite sound to hear, she wanted to hear it again. The laugh felt so free and from the heart. Jeongyeon seemed so relax tonight.

 

They ended up walking near the side of the river, the weekday nights were the best time to be out since not many people would hang out at this hour. Momo wanted to walk the familiar streets during her trainee days. Where Mina, Sana, and her would have long talks about each of their hometown and think about what will happen once they debut. She almost missed the chance to be with Mina and Sana, but fate bonded them together. Jeongyeon noticed such passion in Momo’s eyes when she spoke of her dream to bring happiness to everyone.

 

Momo watched the calm water flow, reflecting the starry night, and the moon. Then she saw Jeongyeon reflected in the water, it was so calm Momo could see the dreamy gaze Jeongyeon was giving in the silent night of Seoul. Momo’s anxiety scared her when she thought of Jeongyeon being with someone else apart from her. Sana and Mina figured Jeongyeon was dense or a ‘tsundere’ so Momo needed to be a lot more direct with her feelings, she needs to confess first. Tonight’s the night, it’s too perfect to pass up. Finger's crossed.

 

“Jeongyeon,”, the bodyguard turns towards Momo, “I-I need to say something,”, Momo cursed herself for stuttering. She balled up her fist and took a deep breathe.

 

Jeongyeon stepped forward a bit, she stood close to the nervous Momo. 'Wait ... why is she-? does she kn-? no way?! is my breathe okay? oh shit! here it comes Momo!', Momo squelled in her head, she can't contain her happiness. Momo closed her eyes and subtly pucker her lips, waiting for Jeongyeon to finally get the message. Momo felt the bodyguard’s hand brushed a bit on her hair, she waited ... ... nothing came. She opened her eyes she saw a stray moth that has perched on her hair. “You got a hitchhiker.”, Jeongyeon said inspecting the little guy. Momo screamed so loud when she saw the little guy buzz in between Jeongyeon’s fingers. Jeongyeon swore her eardrums might have exploded, thank God there were not a lot of passerbyers. Momo completely forgot what she wanted to say, instead she started hitting Jeongyeon on the shoulder.

 

Jeongyeon held up the little guy up to the idol’s face to tease her, Momo hit even harder. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but to laugh louder at how frighten the idol was, but the louder she laugh, the stronger Momo’s hits were. “I YIELD I YIELD!”, Jeongyeon had to catch her breath, she’s thankful the idol’s arm started to slow down a bit. She looked at Momo and saw tears in her eyes. Jeongyeon chuckled at the sight, how the idol seemed so scared from a small bug. Jeongyeon could help see a hurt small puppy pouting at her. Momo rubbed her tears and wanted to yell at the bodyguard, but was caught off guard when they embraced her and cooed her to calm down. “Don’t worry ms. Hirai, I’ll protect you from the small pest from now on.”.

 

Momo slowly held up her hand and wrapped them around Jeongyeon’s jacket suit. ‘Warm.', she wiped her tears on Jeongyeon's shirt, smelling the fresh fragrance her perfume.

 

From the other side of the street, a pair of burning eyes saw the couple, she gritted her teeth, “so … it’s her. My my … someone’s been a bad girl.”, she walked away from the warming sight humming to her song blasting in her ears after an afternoon jog.


	11. You're just another story I can't tell anymore.

Jeongyeon rubbed her dark circles eyes as she watched Somi passed out next to her. Their silent treatment to each other was getting to Somi, Jeongyeon didn’t realize it until Somi barged in crying into her room saying sorry over and over again. Somi clung to her like a baby, Jeongyeon was shocked at first but then held her like she always does. She listened as Somi half choked on what she wanted to say all this time, how she got angry hearing Lisa coming back into their lives and she didn’t want to lose Jeongyeon to Lisa again. Jeongyeon apologise for being dumb and reassured Somi she wasn’t going to. 

 

Their conversation that night - 

 

… 

 

“You need to do something before she does anything crazy.”, Somi said clinging onto Jeongyeon on her bed. 

 

Jeongyeon chuckled, “I doubt she will Som, she’s grown since then. We both have. We talked about it, through text, about that night. It was just … a night of weakness. She was my first love and I was hers-”, Jeongyeon’s voice faltered a little as much as Lisa and her aren’t meant to be, the girl still had a soft spot in her heart. 

 

“Unnie …”, Somi bit her tongue, she wanted to remind Jeongyeon how Lisa blatantly cheated on her mid-relationship because Jeongyeon went home and hung out with her middle-school crush and Somi one time outside of Lisa’s ‘orders’. What they had wasn’t love, Somi knew that much. Jeongyeon never went home again. Lisa argued how Jeongyeon didn’t respect her insecurities and Jeongyeon stupidly was the one who apologized in making Lisa feel that way. Somi didn’t want to start another fight, so she snuggled closer to Jeongyeon and sighed. “... just please, do what you need to, find your closure.”, Somi prayed it wasn’t one of Lisa’s ruse to brainwash Jeongyeon again, “... Don’t make Momo unnie wait too long.”.

 

“I won’t- HEY! Stop it with this! I don’t-”, Somi cocked an intimidating eyebrow telling Jeongyeon to stop denying it, “I- no- FU- fine … I ki-kinda like her.”, Jeongyeon blushed red as Somi chuckled in her arms, Jeongyeon swore she heard the girl say finally, but she can’t be sure since her ears rang with the beating of her heart. She finally said it out loud. “Ho- how did we end up crying to this?”, Jeongyeon tried to change the subject, blushing profusely as Somi chuckled and clung tighter around Jeongyeon’s waist.

 

… 

 

Present -

 

Jeongyeon tucked Somi in and walked out the room to appreciate the moon. The silent night always calmed her, but it wasn’t as silent as she liked. She looked down towards the swimming pool and saw the girl she’s crushing on splash around with her members, Mina, Nayeon, and Jihyo for a late night swim. Jeongyeon smiled as she faintly hear Momo’s laughter resonate to her balcony. She has to admit saying her crush out loud lifted some weight off her shoulders, but now the question looms over her head, will she ever confess? Jeongyeon shook her fantasies away, “UGH JEONGYEON get a grip, how can someone like you be with someone like Mo-”.

 

Suddenly, said girl popped out of the swimming pool, brushing her wet hair back from her gorgeous face, and strutted out the pool. Jeongyeon’s jaw dropped, she felt her eyes about to pop out of her sockets, the one piece swimsuit wasn’t revealing but the way it clung to her body would make any fan of hers faint. Jeongyeon knows the kind of image fans see Momo, a cute idol with a lot of aegyo, which was true, but she’s a lot more dangerous than she seems to be. The cold air from the apartment didn’t do much to cool her body down, “... I need a cold shower.”, Jeongyeon pushed herself off the balcony and went inside, she felt too much of a pervert just standing there and ogling the idol. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Dance practice - night

 

Momo took Sana advice, “let it be, don’t force it to happen. If it happens, it happens. It seems the more you interfere the less likely it will happen. So just get to know her and be patient.”, Sana had a point, Momo notice the more she pushed the more the universe just didn’t line up for them, it’s frustrating, it put so much doubt in falling for Jeongyeon, but ‘good things comes to those who wait.’, she chanted to herself. 

 

“Momo, you aren’t trying hard enough.”, Lisa barked at the idol. Momo’s ragged breathe says otherwise, she trying to keep up but her mind just isn’t there. “You need to flow, you’re body is too stiff.”, Lisa walked slowly to the idol and judged her up and down. “Relax.”, Lisa gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Momo nodded as she tried to catch her breathe, she felt Lisa has been hounding at her since the beginning of the lesson, but Momo knew Lisa knew better. Momo does feel like her heart isn’t just in this today or since she failed confessing to Jeongyeon a few weeks ago. “ALL RIGHT FROM THE TOP. 5 … 6 … 7 … 8”, the music blared again and again. 

 

 

Momo collapse on the dance floor, she covered her eyes, the fluorescent lights were too blinding. Her manager gave her water to hydrate then Lisa tapped her shoulder, “hey, you all right? Something bothering you Hirai? I know you’re better than that.”, Lisa sounded concern, but there was a bit of venom when she spewed the idol’s name. The dance teacher gripped the towel behind her back tighter.

 

“Oh! Lis- yeah … yeah … I’m just- … I’m sorry. My head is-,”. 

 

“Crush problems?”.

 

Momo was shocked, ‘EH?! how- how did she-?! A mind reader?!’, Momo thought as she stood there a little dumbfounded. 

 

Lisa laughed, “guess I hit the nail on the head. Don’t be shy, it’s normal for you guys. So what’s wrong? You can tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone. I need to take care of my dancers.”, Lisa pried deeper hoping the idol would open up to her.

 

“Ah- … well- it’s- so-someone … I work with … and I-I can’t figure out if they’re interested or not.”.

 

“My my … they leading you on? Without a straight answer? Don’t sound like they’re subtable to be with you.”, Lisa watched carefully as the idol avoided eye contact, she silently judged the idol for capturing the lover’s heart.

 

“Well- I- can’t- …”, Momo blushed but she’s not certain with her words herself.

 

Lisa crossed her arms and pretended to think, “well whoever this person is … if they’re indecisive, they’re not worth your time. You’re far too busy to be distracted by someone like that.”, Lisa leaned in closer to Momo’s ear, “and isn’t idol aren’t allowed to ‘date’ for a certain year after they debut?”. 

 

Momo fidgeted, “it’s true, my members and I have a few months before we could … but a lot of idols ‘date’, just don’t get caught outside the company, then it’ll be a lot of PR trouble.”.

 

Lisa hummed, she smiled to Momo, “to be young and in love.”, she ruffled Momo’s hair, “Let me tell you something, you’ve got talent I can see that! but they’re holding you back. You’ve been sloppy in your execution, you were a beat behind everyone three nights in a row. I want to see you improve. They’re not worth your pretty mind if they’re messing up your performance.”.

 

Momo huffed, ‘have I messed up that much? Am I holding everyone back? I’m the dancer of the group … I can’t falter!’, Lisa watched as Momo’s mind ran a mile a minute. “Hey calm down … I’ll work with you. Just text me when okay Mo? Don’t worry.”, Lisa pulled Momo into a warm hug. 

 

Momo can’t thank you enough to find a teacher like her, she returned the hug ten folds, “I won’t let you down teach!”, she saluted before bolting out the dance studio door. Momo find Lisa’s words to be true, she can’t let some crush be the end of her dreams. Sana is also true, if it meant to happen, it will. She needed to priorities herself before Yoo Jeongyeon, she forgot that.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes as Momo almost slip as she ran, “Gullible … since when do you like the innocent clueless good girls jagi? … no way will she be able to make you happy.”, Lisa packed up her things, she thinks Momo is an incredible dancer, no doubt, but thats all. She locked up the studio for the night. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Nayeon has been keeping a close eye on Jeongyeon. Mina would need to grip her girlfriend’s hand to calm her down. Twice were heading to an award show, “honey, you need to calm down all right? Jeongyeon just complimented Momo, she didn’t do anything bad. She does look beautiful, look how much Momo is smiling. Don’t you want her happy? Plus Somi did say she talked to Jeongyeon and everything should be fine. So please behave.”, Mina said sitting next to Nayeon in the van.

 

Nayeon huffed in defeat, “I DO! Just- I’m just so angry! My baby deserves better.”, Nayeon gritted her teeth. 

 

Mina kissed Nayeon’s cheek, “and you wonder why your baby goes to Sana if she needs someone to talk to? You get a tad bit emotionally protective. I think it’s adorable but that’s not what Momo needs. Trust Momo all right? She’s no longer a baby, she needs to learn to take care of herself.”, Mina straighten her posture. Nayeon glanced at her elegant girlfriend, she wonder how she was older than this woman and yet out of the two Mina was much more mature than her. Nayeon was just lucky. “If Yoo Jeongyeon fucks up, you have my permission to punch her.”, Mina adds. Nayeon smiled wickedly, Nayeon can’t wait to use that pass. 

 

 

Jeongyeon adjusted her tie backstage, she watched Momo perfecting her moves again and again before her performance on stage. She looked worried but too focused to be bothered. Everytime Jeongyeon talked to the idol, she felt this barrier Momo put up, it confused the bodyguard but Amber told her, she heard from Sana, Momo has been super focused on being a better self. ‘I guess this is serious Momo. I just hope she doesn’t hurt herself.’.

 

Regardless of her thinking, Jeongyeon needed to do something for Momo before her special stage. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the idol, “Ms. Hirai, you’re going to do great.”, Momo kept staring at the bodyguard, the longer she stared the flustered Jeongyeon became, “um- … I- just. Break-a-leg!”, Momo tilted her head and frowned, a bit scared and confused by what Jeongyeon meant, “No! Not actually break a leg! I meant-,” Jeongyeon blushed, her mouth can’t seem to keep a sentence, “you-dance-good.”, Jeongyeon grinned like a fool. After realizing her feelings for the idol, Jeongyeon can’t seem to get her act straight around her.

 

Momo a bit startled, laughed at what Jeongyeon said, “t-thanks Jeongyeon. Wait for me kay?”. Momo heard the previous performance end and it was her que to go. She fist bumped Jeongyeon shoulder before running out with the other dancers. Jeongyeon just stood there, she face palmed herself when she knew Momo was out of earshot.

 

“YOU.DANCE.GOOD?! You kidding me Yoo Jeongyeon?!”, Jeongyeon mumbled to herself as she walked to watch the idol dance. 

 

Momo slayed the choreography, even being with her 24/7 to dance studios and watching her dance until the end of time, Jeongyeon was still amazed how Momo moved to the beat. She was amazing from the start until the end, as the lights dimmed down at the end of the song, Jeongyeon saw a big smile on the idols face. Jeongyeon has been working for the idol for some time now, and that amount of time, she’s seen her grow to be a wonderful woman. Still aloof but her tenacity to be great was beyond her years. The more she watched Momo, the more she admired her. Jeongyeon knew how much Momo worked for this, she wanted to be the first to congratulate the idol for a stellar performance, so she ran back.

 

But on the way there, she bumped into Lisa. she forgot Lisa would be there. She was the new choreographer, “whoa there speed racer! Hey …”, Jeongyeon heart stopped. “Where’s the fire?”.

 

Jeongyeon needed to get out of this, she needed to see Momo, but her feet won’t move. “Um … hey, no no fire I just-”.

 

“So what did you want to tell me? You keep rescheduling our date.”, Lisa teased, she kept checking out Jeongyeon and she subtly licked her lips, making Jeongyeon nervously gulp. Lisa worried to make her Jeongyeon run, reassured her, she was just joking about the date. 

 

‘NOW?!’, Jeongyeon’s mind screamed, she debated to leave the talk for later, but she knew she can’t hold it off any longer. She looked back at the backstage door, Momo hasn’t come through for their stage photo and Jeongyeon guessed it was safe enough to leave the idol for a minute. 

 

“... Can we go somewhere a little less crowded?”, camera’s were waiting for the idol to pass through the doors for a mini-post performance interview, Jeongyeon didn’t seem comfortable. So Lisa agreed and follow Jeongyeon outside. 

 

As soon as the metal door close, Lisa spun around and leaned on the wall. Jeongyeon fidgeted inside her pockets, “Jagi~ come on, don’t need to be nervous. I apologies for kissing you that night … I just missed you … missed us actually. I- seeing made my head cloudy. But …”, she pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her hand around Jeongyeon neck, “you did kiss back, so does it mean you missed me too?”. 

 

Jeongyeon can’t let Lisa be this close, “I-I I do, truly … but-”, Jeongyeon slowly pried Lisa’s hand from her nape, “we can’t. Not again Lis. What I wanted to say is-”, Jeongyeon sighed, “Lis, I loved you … I did. But us … just can’t work anymore. I needed to stop making you my world to grow and I needed to stop being yours. Albeit, I got lost when you left. It was hard and I’m sorry for all the screaming before … you don’t deserve it.”, Lisa’s heart broke, “but look where we are now, you’re a world famous dancer! I remember it was your dream to be. I can’t be proud enough you got what you wanted. I’ll always be there for you … as a friend. I would never forget the wonderful memories we made with each other, but we can’t be each others worlds any more. We were young and we didn’t think everything through … what we had was wonderful, but that’s it.”. Jeongyeon finally looked into Lisa’s eyes, she knew she hurt the girl but she needs to say this. 

 

“Jagi~ …”.

 

“… c-can you stop calling me that?”, Jeongyeon heart breaks remembering all those times when it did bring her happiness.

 

Lisa didn’t expect that, “I- I’m sorry … I thought you liked it.”

 

“I did.”.

 

Lisa can’t hold her tears, “I-I’m sorry ja-”, Lisa gulped, “... Jeongyeon. I’ve changed … I’m sorry for being such a bitch when we were together, I swear I’ve changed. Please … I shouldn’t have made you choose!”.

 

Jeongyeon can’t help but hold Lisa, “Hey … please don’t cry … love makes us do crazy things. I’ve forgiven you years ago Lis.”, Jeongyeon stroked the ex’s hair, “please forgive yourself. I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise in making you the happiest girl in the world.”.

 

Lisa gripped Jeongyeon’s jacket tighter as she cried, she saw it coming but still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

“Can we … still be friends?”.

 

Lisa nodded as she held the girl she loves tighter, then she felt a peck on her head. ‘Don’t leave … don’t leave … don’t do this jagi’.

 

Jeongyeon waited to leave until Lisa’s cries subsided. 

 

 

Momo changed into her award dress, she didn’t see Jeongyeon on her way out or when she escorted back to the table. Her member congratulated her for the performance, she even got praises from other idols as she passed by. Momo patted herself on the back and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

Twice brought home an award and Momo couldn’t be anymore happier. Her members worked hard during this promotion so she couldn’t be anymore prouder. Jeongyeon finally came back with the others just in time to escort Twice back to their van. Krystal scolded Jeongyeon for disappearing for a certain amount of time. She didn’t say why but she assured the others it wouldn’t happen again. Somi suddenly grabbed Jeongyeon by the back of her collar and whispered, “WHY DO YOU HAVE RED LIPSTICK ON YOUR SHIRT?!”.

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen, “Sh-! I can explain! I talked to Lisa and well … we hugged and agreed to stay friends. Her lipstick may rubbed on my shirt … can you get it? I don’t want Mo-”.

 

Before Jeongyeon could even finish her sentence, Somi rubbed roughly to get rid of it, “how did Lisa handle it?”.

 

“Pretty well …”.

 

Somi thought she’s hearing things, “well? Doesn’t sound like the Lisa Manoban I know.”.

 

Jeongyeon gave Somi a noogie, “it’s cause she ain’t. She’s different now. We changed, for the better.”. Somi playfully shoved Jeongyeon off her and puffed out her cheeks in defiant. They both got scolded by Krystal for goofing around.

 

Jeongyeon made eye contact with Momo and she gave a thumbs up and grinned wide to say good job to the idol. Momo chuckled behind her hand and smiled back, she felt the butterflies in her stomach but Chaeyoung pushed her inside the van to properly appreciate the feeling.

 

 

News editing room 

 

“BOSS you need to see this!”, the man showed a picture he just received. “I think it’s the scandal of the year.”.

 

“Who is this from?!”.

 

“Unknown sir … probably a random citizen.”.

 

“We’ve got protocol. Contact JYP. They need to know about this before it gets out of hand.”.


	12. A sunset is nothing more and nothing less than the backside of a sunrise. - Craig D. Lounsbrough

Jeongyeon was in a state of panic right now. They’ve been ordered to wait as chaos outside the university for Twice to safely perform for their concert be handled. It seemed lacked of man on hand and the over estimated fans was not counted for. So they’ve been stuck backstage for a while. Krystal and Elkie was sweating from run around with the university to handle this situation for everyone to be safe. But they’ve been in worst situations before, so this was not the reason Jeongyeon was panicking. The reason was her making Mina laugh with her lame-dad joke. 

 

She’s sweating through her suit as Nayeon stared at her through her make-up mirror as Mina laughed beside her. If looks could kill, the police wouldn’t have been able to identify her body. Jeongyeon gulped, it wasn’t her fault ONLY Mina found her humor funny. She has to admit Mina’s gummy smile was beautiful and her laughter was so sweet, but she needed Mina to stop leaning so close to her as the idol can’t stop laughing. Jeongyeon awkwardly smiled and pinched herself. Her eyes searched the room for someone to be her savior but none were brave enough to come between Nayeon and Mina. 

 

Somi gave her ‘you’re on your own’ face when she notice Nayeon pushing the chair a tad bit hard, leaving scraps on the porcelain floor. She slowly walked towards her giggling girlfriend. Jeongyeon slowly and subtly inches away from Mina, she swore she saw Momo smirking from the mirror. Nayeon shimmied into where Jeongyeon was standing and pushed her away when Mina wasn’t looking. Jeongyeon stumbled on her feet as Nayeon wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

 

“We’re ready for you guys!”.

 

Jeongyeon sighed in relief. Nayeon’s arm still around Mina, walked passed Jeongyeon and growled at the bodyguard. Jeongyeon almost flinched. 

 

“Don’t wet your pants now.”, Momo was the last one to pop out. 

 

“I’m not scared of anything.”, Jeongyeon crossed her arms as she walked beside the idol.

 

After everyone turned the corner, Momo spun fast around in front, Jeongyeon having fast reflects flinched backwards. “Ha! Made you blink!” Momo punched Jeongyeon lightly on the shoulder and swaggered to her members, before yelling, “we’re all scared of something Yoo, conquer it.”.

 

Jeongyeon just stood there watching Momo jump as she pumped herself with her members for the concert. She couldn’t believe Momo was far from what she expected the idol to be, “yeah … should I?”.

 

 

\---

 

 

After what felt like weeks of running and squeezing much needed longer sleep schedule, Twice went on vacation, no cellphones only Krystal was given one. A vacation away from anything or anyone. It was Nayeon’s idea, everybody agreed but Sana until Amber promise she’ll be her entertainment. 

 

What Jeongyeon and the others didn’t know was Jihyo was loaded. Her friends joined in disbelief as Twice strolled casually by the docks up to a beautiful yacht. Krystal smacked Amber’s slacked jaw as she ogled the boat. That knocked the senses back into them as they continued to be in awe as they boarded. 

 

With the finally thud of luggage, Yerin yelled, “You’re rich?!”, Twice stop situated themselves on the cabin sofa.

 

Jeongyeon snapped her head and gritted her teeth, “YERIN! You.can’t.just.ask.that!”.

 

All Jihyo could go was giggle behind her hand at her bodyguard’s outburst, “well my parent’s work hard to be where we are and now, I’m trying to help.”. Which was indeed true, Jihyo came from a big family and her parents were hard workers and Jihyo being a member of one of the biggest Korean groups there is, would have a lavish lifestyle. “They bought this so we could have fun away from prying eyes.”.

 

“Smart.” Krystal interjected suddenly. Jeongyeon agrees.

 

 

As the captain sailed the boat away from the docks, Jihyo popped the bottles. The music blared and clothes were pretty scattered. Amber almost had a nose bleed when she saw Sana coming out the cabin with her short jeans short and her frilly white spaghetti strap crop top. The wind blew her long brunette hair. She lowered her sunglasses and winked at Amber. Amber acted as if she was shot through the heart and continued on acting, it made Sana giggle. 

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at how dramatic her friend was being, but Somi noticed someone. She kept smacking Jeongyeon’s stomach to check out the girl who just walked out on deck. Hirai Momo. Her black sunglasses framed her small face, her white black-stripe one piece swimsuit with a big tear drop shape hole below her breast accentuated by a small cute bow on top of it and her too short jeans shorts was something Jeongyeon did not see coming. 

 

“YAH! YOO!”. Jeongyeon finally felt what Somi was yelling about, the drink she was holding has been crushed by her trembling hands and now spilling on her and to the deck. 

 

Momo and the others saw a distress Jeongyeon trying to recuperate from her blunder, she wanted to help but then Amber got up and said, “just wash it off.”, she pushed Jeongyeon off the boat into the ocean water. Momo rushed to the side and so did the others, to see Jeongyeon was all right, apart from the little shock by the action. 

 

She needed to thank Amber because the cold water did wonders to her burning red skin and perverted mind. Suddenly, Amber jumped and joined her in the water. Amber laughed as Jeongyeon pretended to drown her. “YAH! Stop it you two! Don’t mess with the water!”, Momo yelled at their childish act and they immediately stopped, but without Jeongyeon having the last splash at Amber’s smirking face.

 

 

Most of the time was spent on deck since not everyone knew how to swim, for those who did enjoy the view below the water as well. The clear blue sky and water was what everyone needed, the girls rested well with the much needed downtime. Mina and Nayeon freely expressed their love for one another and so did Amber and Sana. The crew working on Jihyo’s boat loved Jihyo and would never betray her, while their managers were left away on land since Krystal gave them her life to keep all them straight … to a certain extent that is. 

 

Amber whispered sweet nothing in Sana ears, it flustered the girl sitting between her legs. Sana can’t help to bite her lip as Amber whispered what she’ll do to her once the sun sets. Amber’s hands were slowly caressing Sana bare stomach then suddenly were going lower and lower. She let out a low moan only Amber could hear when the latter nibbled on their ear. Sana felt tingling down below as Amber brushed aside her hair to access her neck. But she never got to feel her lovers lips on it, instead heard an ‘ow!’ beside her. 

 

Krystal flung a grape straight at Amber’s cheeks and pretend nothing happen. “NICE SHOT!”, Jeongyeon yelled from on top of the bridge. Amber growled and threw the piece of cock-blocking fruit up to the latter. Impressively enough Jeongyeon caught it with her mouth, “thanks.”, and winked. Amber just held out her middle finger and sulked close to her giggling girlfriend. Nayeon went back to resting her head on Mina’s stomach before she was rudely interrupted by the commotion. 

 

“You’re cute when you pout babe.”, Sana kissed Amber’s cheek and promise her they’d be alone tonight in their room. 

 

Momo watched as she soaked in the afternoon air, she smiled to herself seeing how carefree Jeongyeon seemed. The girl looked like she was having fun, it was as if everything that was holding her back was gone or settled. Momo can’t tell if its the heat or it was Jeongyeon’s outfit and attitude that is sorching her insides. Momo bit her lip as her eyes follow the contour of Jeongyeon’s legs up to her jean shorts and into the large cut out sleeve of her tank top, showing off her black and white sporty bikini top. Momo wanted to slam her head on the wall when she saw how firm and defined the bodyguard’s abs were. She fanned herself when the bodyguard leans further onto the ships bridge railing, soaking up the clean ocean air and her wet messy hair just gave her a certain charm that she knew any girl or guy would fall for. 

 

“You’d put a hole through her, already, ripped shirt if you stare that long Momo.”, Momo jolted back by Jihyo voice. “What? You think I didn’t notice you eye-fucking Yoo?”, Jihyo winked at the idol and handed her a drink. “Talk to her.”.

 

Momo sighed, she needed to pause to get her frustration in check. Ever since Lisa’s advice she’s been wondering if Jeongyeon was worth it enough for what she worked for, she’s been too focus on pinning for the girl that she’s been neglecting much of her focus for dancing. “You know it’s great to have someone to come home too …”, she glanced at Mina stroking a sleeping Nayeon’s hair to Amber getting her nails painted by Sana, “but right now, I just want to work on me.”, Momo remember how Lisa critique her sloopy moves when she herself thought they were good enough, but she knew Lisa was right, she needed to be better. 

 

Jihyo rolled her eyes, “Momo! I’m not asking you to propose to the girl. I said just talk to her. You’ve been working your ass off at the dance studio,”, she noticed the bruises on the dancers feet or when Momo comes home exhausted to even eat her dinner after practice. She even heard the idol used some of her free time to practice. To say Jihyo was worried the girl’s overworking herself was an understatement, but she could understand the drive to be better. “I think it’s time to loosen up a bit, don’t you think?”, she raised her drink to the girl. 

 

Momo blinked once then twice, Jihyo did have a point, this was their vacation from everything. Momo didn’t understand why her answer sounded like she would want to spend the rest of her life with Jeongyeon, that surprised her. She picked up her drink and cheered with Jihyo. 

 

 

Spending miles away from the lights of the city gave Jeongyeon a chance to watch the stars twinkle in the vast night sky. The captain docked the boat near a small island where everyone would enjoy a bonfire after the luxurious on board dinner. Everyone was around the campfire enjoy each other company, but Jeongyeon just needed some time alone. She excused herself to walk along the beach and just enjoy the waves crashing and her own thoughts. After saying the things she needed to Lisa, just to close that chapter of her life was exhilarating. Her heart has semi-healed but with this, she could finally get everything on track. “Maybe I’ll go home soon?”, ever since her break down after Lisa left she’s been working her ass off to not disappoint her parents again, apart from video calls here and there, she haven’t spend time at home. 

 

“BOO!”, Jeongyeon tripped and almost fell in the water. She clutched her chest to turn around and find the idol with a shit eating grin. Jeongyeon huffed and holsted Momo on her shoulders. “YOO JEONGYEON I’M SORRY I’M SORRY! PUT ME DOWN!”, she kept kicking Jeongyeon stomach and punching her back, “nice butt by the way.”, she can’t help but to admire the bodyguard’s ass from this angle. 

 

Jeongyeon was laughing at how helpless Momo sounded but then blushed at the compliment. She immediately put the idol down gently on the sand. She cleared her throat and was unsure how to continue with this awkward atmosphere.

 

Momo tilted her head, “you’re bushing.”, she laughed at how flustered the bodyguard was. ‘Maybe the drink Jihyo gave me was a bit strong …’, Momo couldn’t believe that came out of her own mouth, but it felt too good to pass up. “Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to tease J.”, Momo brushed off the flustered Jeongyeon and walked along the shore. She heard Jeongyeon ran after her. 

 

“Yo-you not joining the campfire?”.

 

“I will. But I wanted to see what captivated the great Yoo Jeongyeon not to see me coming.”, Momo stopped walking and looked up, indeed it was a sight to behold. “I heard someone once said when the stars twinkle they look like they’re dancing in the sky, I wonder …” Jeongyeon listens intently to the idol, she waited with bated breath, like she would uncover the answers to the universe, “ … maybe they dance like this!”, Jeongyeon had to step back, this was not what she expected. Suddenly the idol started badly beat boxing and doing her usual pop and lock moves. She can’t help but laugh move after move with different genres Momo was singing to her dances. 

 

Jeongyeon wiped the tears off her face from all the laughing, ‘I am indefinitely falling.’. Jeongyeon remember what Momo said to her, ‘we’re all scared of something Yoo, conquer it.’, Jeongyeon slowly walked back to the uncontrollable idol and held her hand. She spun her around and guided her hands to her shoulder, “I would like to think they dance a lot more gracefully than that. Maybe like this.”, Jeongyeon placed her free hand on the idol’s waist and swayed both of them under the moonlight. Momo can’t help but to blush with how dazzling Jeongyeon looked with the stars behind her. Momo smiled as she let Jeongyeon lead her into the dance.

 

‘Maybe … just maybe. I can have both …’, Momo’s laughter resonated through the desolant island as she was twirled by Jeongyeon and spun back into her arms.

 

Mina felt Nayeon growl from behind her, she looked to where her lover was looking and saw Momo and Jeongyeon dancing and giggling to themselves. She turned back to see her lover about to get up and interfere, she did what she could think to keep Nayeon from leaving. She shoved her tongue down Nayeon’s throat and threatened, “don’t.you.dare.”. Nayeon surprised by her girlfriend bold move stayed put and anchored herself back down behind Mina. Jihyo made a whipping sound beside her then acted like nothing happened. It made Nayeon sulk on her lover’s shoulder as she watched the flames dance. Everyone was right, Im Nayeon was so whipped for Myoui Mina.

 

 

Everyone had a good time telling stories of their days before debuting or tales of strange clients they worked with. Jeongyeon was especially talkative and animated, everyone was listening to her tell story after story, even Krystal got a kick after finding out one of the older female clients, who don’t act their age, Jeongyeon worked with was in love with her and Amber and kept pampering both of them with gifts. Chaeyoung shared some scary stories during their trainee days, Momo wasn’t having any of it. She held her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. However, Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around the idol’s shoulder and pulled her closer. She gave the idol a reassuring smile that everything’s going to be alright. 

 

After their little dancing ended, Jeongyeon has been holding Momo’s hand, even sitting close to the idol. Momo couldn’t think, she was a bit drunk from the alcohol and the intoxicating smell of Yoo Jeongyeon being so close to her. Somi couldn’t be any more happier for her unnies. 

 

Everyone slept with tiring bones but it was all worth it, even Jeongyeon, who had to sleep outside her room because Sana and Amber decided to lock her out. She had a smile on her face as she slept with a wonderful dream of Hirai Momo.

 

 

\---

 

 

Krystal’s face grew pale, those 3 days at sea was amazing but now they needed to turn back to reality. Her hands firmly grip the phone as she read the message again and again. She examined the picture over and over, in no way, anyone could make out Amber without knowing the logo on her coat … but Sana, definitely. Someone spotted and tailed them on their ‘date’. They couldn’t have taken photo at the wrong time. It was Amber cupping Sana’s face and kissing her, while Sana’s hands were seen gripping Amber’s sleeves. The headlines read, ‘Another Idol falls into sexual harassment epidemic, JYP entertainment needs to take legal actions.’ the photo was very misleading, Krystal knew the kiss was consensual, everything is. Krystal made sure they were properly covered, she even picked where they could go so all this would not happen. She can't think of anyone that could be tailing them or know where they would be. She wanted to throw the phone into the deep sea. She can’t think. 

 

“FUCK!”.

 

Another message from the Mr. Park read, ‘you and your employees better be in my office once you return. Bring Twice immediately into the dorms, their managers will meet them there. I’ll speak with them after you. I need to speak to you directly on this matter!’. Krystal wanted to rip her hair out, she watched as Amber happily hug Sana as the boat sped closer and closer to their end. 

 

“I’m sorry Am … I’m sorry.”, Krystal cried by herself. She hates being the mother of her 6 children. Soon enough she’ll only have 5.


	13. Lost. But now found.

**PLEASE READ**

Gotta be honest, it’s been too long since I started writing again. Work. sick. hospitalized. So work piled up. So more work. I lost my notes on this story and I completely forgot what I was planning. I tried rereading and nothing came up. Work’s been killing me. I’m sorry if this was VERY unsatisfactory to what was leading up to. I’m not satisfied either, I rewrote it so many time and I’m never please. But I tried. I have no idea what to do next. So I'm thinking of discontining it. The next best thing I could think was just scrapping this and making one-shot of bodyguard Jeongyeon and idol Momo and maybe a tad bit backstory of Lisa and Jeongyeon. Or just making a new story for Jeongmo. Other than that, I can’t, for the life of me, remembered where I was going with this.

(this was originally posted at aff)

Tell me in the comments if you’re up to reading just one-shots or what. Cause I’m really sorry if this chapter was so fast-paced and just really dull. Welp … enjoy I guess.

 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon stared at the empty space next to her. She never knew she would miss seeing the chaos the llama caused in their room. The dorm was much quieter and everyone felt it. Sana on the other hand was laying low. JYP released an official statement regarding Sana’s dating news, hoping the everyone would still support the idol. A new media frenzy broke out, Sana and Amber became a fairy-tale romance, a Japanese princess and her Knight. It wasn’t the ideal way to announce their relationship but it was better than a lawsuit.

 

Sana doesn’t regret her decision, it was fortunate their dating ban was lifted a month prior to the news, even though they started dating when it was in effect. She was on lock down though in the dorm and was unable to continue promotion with the group. It was a good and bad idea, JYP wanted to keep Sana out the spotlight until the media calms down. But that meant the media targeted the other members for information. Everyone was on edge and they had to cancel every schedule. JYP wasn’t happy with either situation but that was the best course of action according to Krystal.

 

JYP wanted Amber gone, they saw her as a distraction for the idol and wanted a replacement. A relationship right now, was a little too early for the idol. Amber knew it was coming right after Sana burst into the office explaining the situation, regardless of the outcome Amber was going to get fired. But she wouldn’t want to stay anyway. She took the fall in front of the media saying it was hard not to fall for the idol and was fortunate the idol felt the same way, but decided to resign herself away and pursue her music career as to not cause distraction. Sana was devastated by the news but promised to support her girlfriend all the way, even when she needed to be continents away.

 

Before Amber left they all decided to have one last hurrah in the confines of the secure dorm’s rooftop. Food and drinks were served, even the managers joined in. Sadness unnie came up to the ‘new couple’ saying they knew and were sorry they were unable to help.

 

“YOU KNEW?!”, Sana almost spilled her drink as she jumped from her manager’s supportive smile.

 

“You two weren’t so slick and Sana, I’ve known you longer than her. You’re not the most subtle member when it comes to affection.”, Sadness unnie laughed when Amber turned beat red and Sana’s jaw dropping to the floor. “I hope only the best for you two and success for you Amber. Take care of my girl okay?”, she left leaving Amber and Sana glancing slowly at each other.

 

“You- you don’t think she- eh … heard us right?”, Amber was the first to acknowledge the elephant in the room. “I- I HOPE TO HELL NOT!”, Sana hide her face in Amber’s shoulder. “Well … you get pretty lou- OUCH!”, Sana stomped her foot on the latter’s toes and she huffed back to her members, “babe … I mean that in the most adorable way~”.

 

Jeongyeon laughed at her unnie’s pain as she limped to her pouting girlfriend. She’s been churning her orange juice for a while, watching from the sidelines but her eyes would slowly go to the dancer sitting with her members. After the news broke, she felt a surge of confidence by how supportive everyone was on their relationship and how happy Amber looked being with Sana. Jeongyeon wanted what they had but a nagging question kept her from running, was she enough?

 

\---

  
  


A month after Amber left

 

Just like predicted the media died and swarm to the next big thing. The foreign-line was going home for a few days but before they have a concert at a university. Their first time appearing after the hiatus. Jeongyeon and Dahyun was scouting backstage when Jeongyeon spotted a pair of older fans roaming around backstage without an escort or passes. Jeongyeon suspected they got separated from their kid and so she walked towards them.

 

“Excuse me sir ma’am, your not allowed to be here without passes.”, Jeongyeon stood face to face with the muscular husband. He looked at her funny and spoke Japanese and kept hearing Hirai Momo. Jeongyeon a tad rusty on her Japanese was alarmed, she quickly thought these couple wanted to meet the idol and was a fan. But no matter what Krystal said not to allow anyone without passes. She tried explaining in choppy Japanese ‘no pass, no Momo’. The husband got a bit agitated, while the wife tried calling someone. Jeongyeon quickly got tempered that he was not backing down. She was ready to fight the burly man if required to.

 

Dahyun was startled when the dressing room door bust open by Momo. She frantically looked around and saw the commotion. Dahyun tried to stop her but Momo slipped away. Jeongyeon heard Dahyun call out for her and Jeongyeon turned around held Momo’s waist and holsted her up to keep her safe from the hostile fan.

 

“PUT ME DOWN JEONGYEON!”

 

“ARE YOU CR-”.

 

Then she felt the man’s hand on her other shoulder squeezing it. His voice sounded threatening, “I suggest you put me down, before my father knocks you out.”.

 

“Fath-”, then Jeongyeon realize, no one would’ve able to pass through the security and the staff without suspicious, then they spoke Japanese, and two older couple kept saying Hirai Momo. She knew she fucked up. Jeongyeon slowly turned around with her pale face and slowly put Momo down. She stood in front of the couple and immediately bowed and apologies. The man grunted and walked passed her, while the woman kindly patted Jeongyeon shoulder as she passed to walk towards her husband and Momo.

 

Dahyun didn’t miss a beat to tell everyone about the mishap outside when Twice performed on stage. She couldn’t stop laughing in between. All Jeongyeon could do was bury her heating face in between her palms as Somi teased her relentlessly, “nice first impression on your in-laws Yoo.”.

 

  
  


After the concert backstage, Jeongyeon tried being nice to Momo’s parents. The idol was highly amused with the bodyguard’s antiques trying to win her parent’s over. She knew very well her father wasn’t very fond of Jeongyeon, while her mother had a heart of gold and told Momo, Jeongyeon was very beautiful. She’s been talking to her and her sister about her ever growing crush on the bodyguard. Her father knew about it but doesn’t mean he needs to be nice to Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon tried anything and everything to wipe the watch-out look from Mr. Hirai everytime she was close to her daughter. She knew manhandling the idol before was a bad idea, but what was she supposed to do. She promised herself to learn a bit more Japanese to avoid this kind of situation in the future.

 

“We’re going to eat dinner with them tonight.”, Momo said buckling herself in the van. She saw Jeongyeon stiffen in her seat and just nodded. She smirked when she saw how nervous the bodyguard was. “Come on Jeongie~ you gotta get used to it, you’ll be staying with them for a while you know. My father doesn’t hit too hard … if you don’t try to carry me off again.”. Momo couldn’t help but laugh herself breathless when she saw Jeongyeon’s face light up red.

  
  


\---

  
  


Jeongyeon greeted and smiled to the Hirai’s as she met them at the VIP lounge airport. Her team prayed for her safety this morning as she walked out the dorm with her packed bags and passport. She wished Krystal would just approve her request to swap places, but she know it was a mute argument. So here was Jeongyeon escorting the Hirai’s to the plane and she learned Momo was much of her father’s daughter. The confidence she gained dissipated everytime Mr. Hirai would look at her direction.

 

Japan

 

It was still the same as Jeongyeon remembered it, it wasn’t very different from the last time she was there with another job. But what she wasn’t ready for was being surveillanced by someone she never thought to defend herself from, the father of Hirai Momo. The man would always smile when Momo was around but sometime would glance at Jeongyeon when she got a tad too close to the idol. Momo was having the time of her life because of that.

 

“ _ **Whoa, the picture you sent does not do her justice.**_ ”, Hirai Hana, sister of the idol, was ecstatic to see her baby sister back home. And she did not hide her awe at Jeongyeon when they first met. She started teasing the idol about getting someone so hot to work with. Momo blushed everytime Hana would tease, she looked behind and gave the clueless Jeongyeon a small smile.

 

‘This going to be a long holiday’, Momo thought as she rolled her endlessly for the nth time.

 

(note: conversation in bold and italic is in japanese)

 

Jeongyeon stretched after an amazing nap at the hotel she’s staying, she looked at the clock and it was still early. As she was about to check her phone, the bell rang. She wasn’t expecting anyone, she brushed her fingers through her hair and opened the door to Momo and her sister.

 

“Whoa … I don’t mind walking up to that- OUCH”, Momo elbowed Hana as she gawked at how attractive Jeongyeon looked with a fitted tee and her pajama pants.

 

“Don’t mind her. Come on slowpoke, we’re going out.”, the idol and her sister invited herself into the room as they waited for Jeongyeon to get ready.

 

Jeongyeon’s brain was still juggin to wake up as she let the idol pass. Then her vision gone dark from Momo flinging their shirt and pants to shower. Momo nagged and shooed Jeongyeon into the bathroom. She grungingly strolled in.

 

“So I guess my lil sis is a top.”, Hana smirked before a pillow was flung at her.

 

Hana’s Dance Studio

 

Jeongyeon was in awe walking in the building. There were kids waiting in the room and as Momo walked in they swarmed the idol. Momo explained they were Hana’s students and every time she’s home she would be a special guest in the class. And the kids showered the idol with love. Jeongyeon doesn’t think she could fall harder for the girl, and she did.

 

The same thing happened with Hirai Momo, she watched as the kids poked fun at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon being a good sport, let the kids drag her around even when the girl can’t understand a single thing coming out of the kids mouth. Momo chuckled at the bodyguards discomfort as the kids sort of climbing and poking her. “They get kind of rowdy after every lesson.”, Momo laughed as one kid clung to Jeongyeon’s back. Said girl just gritted her teeth, then a girl squished the bodyguards cheeks trying to make them smile. Momo can’t help but laugh at that.

 

“If you don’t make a move, I would.” Momo squinted at her sister to tell her back off, “no-pressure~”.

 

Momo finally let Jeongyeon breathe and told the kids to go home, she dusted off the bodyguard and brushed their hair to perfection. Momo sudden blushed hearing on the kids giggle and ran off to her mother, she watched as Jeongyeon’s head tilt confusingly and asking with her eyes what she said. Momo told her not to think and walked off.

  
  
  


“Unnie! How’s the honeymoon going?! Did you get Mr. Hirai blessing yet?”, Dahyun and Somi squeezed in frame video calling Jeongyeon over Korea.

 

“Ugh! Please don’t bring him up~ I feel like he’d be behind right now. Squinting at me. Judging me.”

 

Somi pushed Dahyun away from the screen, “don’t make that girl wait again! You want it to be private and being away from here is the most private you can get! Where is she?!”. Jeongyeon moved the camera where Momo was munching down on her ramen in the middle of the crowd alone. Her sister had another class and of course, Momo was hungry and wanted to come to the night market. “C’mon unnie … don’t doubt yourself … YOU are a catch. She’ll be lucky to have you.”.

 

Jeongyeon ended the call and siked herself up. She walked towards the idol as she finished her dinner. Momo suddenly got up, it startled Jeongyeon and found herself running behind the idol to an ice cream show that was about to close. The idol bounced for joy enjoying her strawberry ice cream. The bodyguard watched lovingly how precious this idol was and how lucky Jeongyeon was to know someone like her.

 

“Momo-”.

 

The idol stopped, she was shocked, “w-what did you say?”, this was the first time she heard Jeongyeon actually say her first name and it was out of nowhere.

 

“Aishiteru”, Momo stood there speechless. Jeongyeon kept replying her words in her head, hoping she didn’t blotch up her words. She can’t tell since Momo just stood there, her expression doesn’t say anything. “I- fucked that up I said-”.

 

Momo didn’t give time for her to correct herself, she just flung to Jeongyeon and finally kissed her. It was everything she ever imagined, Jeongyeon’s small lips were heavenly to taste and feel, she doesn’t want it to stop. But since Jeongyeon didn’t reciprocate the kiss, maybe Momo read it wrong. Her worried look and tight lip tried reading what Jeongyeon was feeling.

 

“Oh my … Jeong- I’m sorry. I thou- no. please forget-”.

 

Jeongyeon cupped Momo’s face and made her look at her, “no, I can’t.”. She finally let go and bare everything to Hirai Momo.

 

Momo melted and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon neck tighter. She can’t believe it was happening. The kiss ended and she said, “finally.”. Jeongyeon was surprised but can’t help but laugh at Momo’s reaction. “I guess now you need to watch your back more carefully, my dad really doesn’t like you.”. Jeongyeon grunted and laid her head on the idol’s shoulder as Momo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one-shot, but ended up being a series. Like most relationships it didn't start sweet. So enjoy!


End file.
